


Stray Kids-The last 10 (currently on hiatus!)

by CK_4267



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow update :(, and like i know no one ships Jeongin and yedam but poor Jeongin needs someone too, animal!au, changlix, free form, hyunmin, minsung - Freeform, shapeshifter!au, stray kids - Freeform, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK_4267/pseuds/CK_4267
Summary: A long time ago, everyone who breathed a breath on Earth was a shapeshifter. Each shapeshifter had the ability to change into an animal on their own will.Unfortunately, a virus occurred, affecting the shapeshifters. One by one, they lost their ability to change and became human.Only 10 people with those abilities remain. Scientists know a few shapeshifters who still live, and want to bring back this ability, no matter how much pain it might take. These 10 are scattered across the world, and need to hide.“Welcome to Stray Kids. Let the hunt begin.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straya 801– Planet of Total Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565748) by [orangecaramel05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecaramel05/pseuds/orangecaramel05). 



The earth was created for shapeshifters. Not humans. And yet, that’s what happened. One day, a cat shapeshifter thought it would be funny if he “lost” his tail for a few hours. That is exactly what happened. 

He made himself a concoction, drinking it and proudly watching his tail disappear. He giggled and went to go find his friends. His friends were amazed and decided to try the potion too. And for every single friend, a piece of their animal had disappeared. After three hours or so, the creator of the potion expected his tail to come back, but it didn’t. He didn’t fret, he thought the potion would just last a little longer. 

But after eight hours of waiting, he became anxious. Cautiously, he tried to turn into a cat, but found that he couldn’t. He tried and tried and tried, but he couldn’t. With tears in his eyes, he ran to his bathroom mirror and watched in horror as his little, soft, brown cat ears started to dissolve. Slowly, he made eye contact with himself and screamed in terror when he saw that his eyes were no longer like a cats, but were round with circle pupils. 

That’s when he knew that his potion had gone wrong and he was now no longer a shapeshifter, but what myths called an un-shapeshifter. He was a human. He was the first recorded human on the planet, and his friends followed suit right after. Although this potion was not shared, the germs had spread, affecting every shapeshifter possible. The process of losing the ability to change wasn’t even noticeable at first, but the more it affected, the harsher the punishment became.

Soon, blood-curdling screams of pain could be heard from locked doors and shuttered-up windows. The horrible stench of blood wafted through the cracks of the bricks. It was literal hell. 

When you got infected by the “Blood Plague” (named after the horrid blood that filled the streets), you would start to vomit and not be able to stand anymore. And little by little, your parts that made you animal would rip off. And if it was your eyes that made you a distinct animal, you got your eyes ripped off too. Even doctors couldn’t cure it as they got infected as well. 

98% of the population got killed off, the other 2% barely at a healthy survival rate. After a year or so, the population percentage dropped down by 1.98%. The surviving 60 people or so decided to scatter and start their own clans. They gave birth to their own children, who gave birth to their own children. Because of the virus, only 10 shapeshifters were born every generation. 

The moment they were born, the ten shapeshifters were immediately put into hiding. Scientists targeted them, hoping to bring back the ability that used to be theirs. The families that birthed the shapeshifters had never failed. The shapeshifters were never discovered, and never met each other. Once a shapeshifter died, people would have to wait for the next generation for another shapeshifter to replace him/her. It was common to get both females and males, but it was rare to get all females and all males. Out of all the generations, there was only one all female generation recorded and no all male generation.

That’s why the 6th generation of shapeshifters were outrageous. They were all boys. And they called themselves, Stray Kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Stray Kids and Yedam all code names. For those who were part of 3RACHA, I used their stage names for their code names. And for those who have stage names now (except for Jisung) I used their stage names. 
> 
> For the members who don’t have stage names, I made up their names and I’m SUPER bad at making up names, so please don’t criticize lmao.

**Bang Chan**

Birthdate: October 3, 1997 

Blood type: O

Position: Leader

Code name: CB97

Strengths: Knows what is right and what is wrong, good at keeping peace, doesn’t get hurt easily, one of the strongest, confident, moves quickly and silently

Weaknesses: Doesn’t have long stamina, can only respond to certain medications

Weapon: Gun

 **Animal:** Kangaroo 

 

** Kim Woojin **

Birthdate: April 8, 1997 

Blood type: B

Position: Healing/Doctor

Code name: luckyjin

Strengths: Educated in medicine and operation, good at observation, very calm and collected, works well with younger ones, lucky, knows plants, has good sense of smell, moves quickly

Weaknesses: Can’t fight very well, constantly doubts himself, sometimes moves loudly 

Weapon: Surgery knives, Poison

 **Animal:** Bear

 

** Lee Minho **

Birthdate: October 25, 1998 

Blood type: O

Position: Hacker

Code name: Lee Know

Strengths: Educated in technology, can crack any lock, solve puzzles very well, can hack into any system, moves silently, has good eyesight 

Weaknesses: Quiet, likes to hind behind screens, doesn't socialize much, can’t fight very well, moves slowly

Weapon: Dagger

 **Animal:** Black panther/black house cat (depends on his mood)

 

** Seo Changbin **

Birthdate: August 11, 1999 

Blood type: O

Postion: Warrior

Code name: SpearB

Strengths: Longest stamina, strongest, knows and is good with every single weapon, confident, moves quickly and silently

Weaknesses: actually very insecure, sucker for cute things (Felix)

Weapon: Spear

 **Animal:** Black wolf

 

 ** Hwang Hyunjin  ** 

Birthdate: March 20, 2000 

Blood type: B

Position: Demolitionist 

Code name: JinH

Strengths: Educated in how to create any explosives, can trigger or disable an explosive, moves quickly, has good hearing 

Weaknesses: Clumsy, gets hurt very easily

Weapon: Explosives, fire

 **Animal:** Australian Shepherd 

 

** Han Jisung  **

Birthdate: September 4, 2000 

Blood type: B

Position: Blacksmith

Code name: Han

Strengths: Can make any machine or weapon, works with fire, doesn’t get hurt easily, moves quickly, funny, can fight very well, if needed will use hammer to defend himself

Weaknesses: Moves loudly, doesn’t like to fight

Weapon: Fire, Hammer (aYEET)

 **Animal:** Squirrel 

 

** Felix Lee **

Birthdate: September 15, 2000 

Blood type: AB

Position: Hunter/Cook

Code name: ...its just Felix. He didn’t want a code name 

Strengths: Hunts for food, knows many plants, makes the food, knows spices and poisons, moves silently, moves quickly, has good eyesight, long stamina 

Weaknesses: Although he hunts animals for food he hates to kill them, isn’t that strong 

Weapon: Bow and arrow, poison 

 **Animal:** Orange munchkin cat

 

** Kim Seungmin **

Birthdate: September 22, 2000 

Blood type: A

Position: Scientist

Code name: SK2000

Strengths: Likes to experiment, knows how to use chemicals, can make any poison out of anything, has a good sense of smell, if needed will throw bottles of poison to defend, good sense of aim

Weaknesses: Too nice, very gullible, cries. a LOT

Weapon: Poison

 **Animal:** Jack Russell terrier

 

** Yang Jeongin **

Birthdate: February 8, 2001 

Blood type: A

Position: Thinker/Brain

Code name: I.N

Strengths: Extremely smart, can think of any plan on the spot, can calculate the distance of a person in a 5 mile radius, very smiley, can cheer up many people, moves quickly, moves silently, has extremely sensitive sense of hearing, sight, and smell

Weaknesses: doesn’t think about what pain might do to him, tends to think too quickly 

Weapon: Boomerang, his own genius brain

 **Animal:** Desert fox

 

** Bang Yedam **

Birthdate: May 7, 2002 

Blood type: A

Position: Architect

Code name: B.Y (ya, jeongin and yedam hav couple names) 

Strengths: Very strong, builds houses and shelters, good at fighting, moves quickly, makes simple machines, prefers to use whip or taser

Weaknesses: doesn’t have twenty-twenty vision and must wear glasses, too quiet, doesn’t like to lend his ideas to the group, underestimated because he is maknae 

Weapon: Whip, taser

 **Animal:** Eagle 

______________

”The last one was born today.”

”What animal?”

”An eagle.”

”A bird! That’s so rare!”

”It is.”

”Is it boy or girl?”

”Boy.”

”Oh... all boys? What type of generation is this? First we have a weak animal for a leader, then a rare animal for the youngest. And all boys! What’s going to happen?”

”I don’t know.”

”Mommy, what are you talking about?”

Two heads shot up and looked at the door to see a small boy with curly brown hair looking at them with curious eyes. They thought they were talking quietly, but they were wrong. Their small son had heard their whole conversation and was very curious to see what they were talking about. 

The mother immediately panicked and stood up from her chair. The chair fell backwards with a loud screech. “Chan, what are you doing here?” she demanded at her five year old son. The boy looked at her with fear in his eyes. He didn’t know why his parents were always yelling at him, confining him in a small room in the basement.   
  
His father stood up and roughly grabbed Chan by the wrist, pulling him down to the basement again. “You know you shouldn’t be here, nonetheless listening to our conversation; it’s dangerous!” It might seem that his parents were abusive, not treating him well. But really, they loved him to death and because of that, they were overprotective. Chan had been born as the leader of the 6th generation of shapeshifters. 

But his case was different. 

1.) He was not the oldest. 

2.) There had been no recorded shapeshifter EVER in his family. 

3.) His animal was extremely weak compared to the other leaders in the past.

His parents had told him that he was a shapeshifter, but nothing more. He didn’t know he was the leader. For pete’s sake, he didn’t even know what his animal was!

But finally, when he turned 13, his parents trusted him more. They told him his position and his animal. And let me tell you, Chan wasn’t disappointed at all. For the first time since he was very young, he was genuinely happy. He smiled more after he started training his shapeshifting abilities.

And when Chan was 20, he was a calm, collected man. He was, no doubt, a great leader. But many times, he questioned why he was leader. _Why would there be a “leader” if the shapeshifters will never meet? What’s the point?_  That’s what sparked his desire to meet the rest. He would stay up late at night, brainstorming ways he could gather up all of the shapeshifters together. 

Once, he tried to tell his parents what he wanted, but they immediately turned him down. 

“It’s too dangerous,” they said. “You’ll be caught.”

”It’s best to stay here and live a peaceful life.”

But what’s a peaceful life when you continuously have a gut feeling that you need to go out and meet new people? Chan became reckless; destroying many things, getting angry often. His alpha side started to come out. His parents were frightened at what might happen if his alpha side reached its breaking point, so they started sneaking him out in the dead of night. 

During the six hours he had to explore, he tried to find shapeshifters nearby. One night, he went out further than he should’ve and fell into a 6 foot deep ditch, twisting his ankle. He bit his lip, holding in his scream. Although it was isolated in a dark forest away from the city, if anybody saw or heard him, he would be dead. 

It was as if a miracle was sent to him, an angel itself. Because suddenly, a small adolescent man leaped into the ditch and landed a few feet in front of him. His face was covered by his hoodie, and Chan could see only a few curly blonde locks peeking out. Chan let out a small “shit!” then covered his mouth.

He tried to scoot away from the boy as fast as he could, but his ankle made it quite difficult. Finally, he gave up and waited for his “peaceful” life of 20 years to end. But it never came. When he sneaked his eyes open, he saw that the boy was taking out medical bandages from his pocket, as well as a handkerchief. Awed, Chan silently watched the boy bandage his ankle gently. 

He was taken by surprise when the boy started to crawl towards his face. Chan tried really hard not to shy away from him, but he did. “It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” The boy said softly. Chan, shocked, froze. The boy took this as an opportunity and lightly wiped away the sweat that had gathered on Chan’s forehead. 

He gently pulled Chan onto his feet, and Chan gingerly stepped on it. He watched the boy nimbly jump up and out of the ditch, then stretching out a hand to pull Chan up. By the time the whole accident was over, the sun had started to rise, showering the sky with different shades of red, purple, pink, and blue. 

“Need to get home?” The boy asked. Chan nodded, not really sure how the boy would get him home. But right in front of his eyes, the boy morphed into a bear. He crouched down, indicating for Chan to climb on. 

With Chan on his back, the boy ran swiftly through the forest, sometimes making loud thumping noises on the wet, forest ground. Finally, they reached the outskirts of Chan’s neighborhood. Chan slowly slid off the boy’s back and watched as he turned back into a human. 

The boy’s hood had fallen off, curls a mess. This gave a clear view to his cute button nose and bright round eyes. But as soon as Chan saw his appearance, he had pulled his hood back up, covering any signs of a cute boy. He started to turn away but Chan called out, “Hey! Wait! What’s your name? I need to thank you for saving me.”

The boy turned back around, gently pulling off his hood. He gave Chan a small but genuine smile while saying, “My name’s Woojin.” He and Chan made eye contact, both blushing slightly. As Woojin was starting to change back into a bear, Chan exclaimed, “My name is Chan.”

Woojin was in a half-human half-bear state so he was able to utter out a quiet, “I know” before finally changing into a full bear. He took off, leaving tracks in the ground. 

Chan stared at him as he ran back into the forest. _I met another shapeshifter..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let this story out only two days ago but there are so many nice comments, I don’t deserve this. And then my writing inspiration left such a sweet comment ㅠㅠ  
> But really, thank you all for supporting me and leaving a kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hwang Hyunjin!”

“Goddamn it.” 

After another attempt to leave the house -more like a prison- and failing, he gave up and flopped onto the floor. He would kill to leave his prison-like house. No joke, the windows had fricken metal bars on them and the door had finger and eye scans. His parents were hella rich with a huge ivory house and extreme security. Honestly though, wouldn’t this attract more enemies?

Psh no. Why? His parents decided to build their houses smack dab in an isolated island that literally no one knew about. It was 280 miles west from Hawaii. The island was actually very lovely. It was like something out of a book. The sand was soft and white, sparkling with little crystals that had dried up from the clear water.

There were foreign plants but no living animal except for Hyunjin, his parents, and their 2 maids. Hyunjin could see the ocean from the barred windows and yearned to swim in it. When he was first born in Osaka, the next day, he was whisked out of the hospital and hidden in the basement of his parents’ second house in the outskirts of Japan. 

After 2 months, their mansion on the isolated island was finished and there he lived for the next 18 years of his oh-so-boring life. 

In Hyunjin’s eyes, a demolitionist was the funnest job he had ever had. That was the only reason why Hyunjin tried to sneak out of the house. His parents didn’t know that he was a demolitionist. In fact, they believed he was the leader. Since they were so shut away from the world, they didn’t know anything about the other shapeshifters. 

Any information that tried to reach them was immediately turned away with a firm “no thanks”. Hyunjin was a quiet kid, still is. Yes, he is clumsy. Yes, he makes many mistakes. And yes, he is EXTREMELY handsome. That is probably what his mother takes the most pride for. 

Hyunjin was seven when the itch to make something explode came in. He would sneak into the kitchen when his parents went out to tend to their garden. He made sure that he only made small explosions, but it sure was fun. He got extremely good with making bombs, grenades, and learning how to disable and trigger them. It was wired into him.

_______________

”Hyunjinnie! Come downstairs for a minute!”

” ‘K mom, just wait a sec.”

Hyunjin slid down the long, spiraling staircase on the railing, ending up on his butt on the end. He stood up and brushed off his butt, strolling into his kitchen where his mother was waiting for him. He tried to look as sophisticated as he could, but it failed. The moment he walked in, he burst into laughter and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. 

“Is he always like this?”

”Unfortunately, yes.”

His mom sighed and rested her head inside her hands. The new boy who stood next to her stared at Hyunjin curiously. Instead of being annoyed, he was intrigued. “Hyunjin! Get yourself together!” Hyunjin immediately stopped laughing, pulling a straight face.

“Yes mother. I’m sorry mother.” If you looked closely, you could see the corners of his mouth twitching. 

“Good. As you know, Miraia has gotten extremely sick and was sent back to Italy. She has been put into custody and presumably will not be coming back. Instead, her stepson will be taking her place. Understood?”

”Yes mother.”

”Good. Now, show him to Miraia’s room.” With that, she flipped her hair and sashayed out of the kitchen. Hyunjin sneered at her then brought his attention back to the new maid. 

“Hi! I’m Hyunjin! What’s your name?” He asked, extending his hand. The boy smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

“I’m Seungmin.” Out of curiosity, Hyunjin took a good look at Seungmin. While Hyunjin wasn’t affected, Seungmin became flustered and looked away. Hyunjin decided to brush it off and still holding Seungmin’s hand, led him to his room. 

Seungmin felt rather awkward but tried not to show it. He actually had a girlfriend at home and didn’t want to be holding hands with somebody else, nonetheless a _boy_ who he had just met. It was as if Hyunjin has seen right through him. When they stopped in front of Seungmin’s room, he let go of his hand and said, “You don’t want to hold my hand, right?” Seungmin was standing behind Hyunjin and was not able to see his face. If he did, he would have seen pure disappointment. 

“S-sorry. I.. um... I’m kinda in a relationship with somebody already.”

”Then why did you come?” Hyunjin asked softly.

”P-pardon me?”

” _Why_ did you come?” Hyunjin repeated, this time more loudly and angerly. 

“I-I don’t know.” Seungmin stammered out. He really didn’t want to come to this isolated island when he had a normal life. A girlfriend, loving parents, tons of friends, a bunny. But all was taken away from him under 48 hours. How could he not be hesitant?

”Just go in.” Hyunjin bluntly stated while opening the door. The moment he opened the door, he excused himself and turned on his heel, speed walking out of the maids’ hall. Seungmin stared at Hyunjin’s retreating form. This was not how he wanted to start off with his new master.  

_______________

Hyunjin had ran outside where the field was surrounded by an electric fence, caging off any escape. Hyunjin plopped down in the middle of the field. He didn’t know that Seungmin was looking at him sadly though his window. Then what happened next surprised Seungmin. He saw Hyunjin morph into a dog. it was beautiful, just like Hyunjin. He couldn’t tell what this breed was; he had never seen it before. It’s fur was a mix of copper, white, and black. One eye was blue and the other was a warm dark brown. It seemed similar to a border collie, but the colors were all different. 

The dog bounced around the field and it seemed content out in the wild. Seungmin rushed outside and stopped in front of the dog. As soon as the otter saw Seungmin, he morphed back into a human. “You didn’t see anything!” Hyunjin exlaimed. Then, he started to perform some weird hypnotizing ritual. “Seungmin... You did not see anything... You will return to-!”. He was interrupted due to Seungmin slapping his hands out of the air. 

Before Hyunjin could say anything, Seungmin said, “Oh please, just stop pretending I didn’t see it,” before shrinking into a terrier. Hyunjin screamed which took Seungmin by surprise. The terrier jumped into the air, and before he landed smack on the floor, Hyunjin caught him. 

Seungmin mistimed it and turned back into a human while still being held by Hyunjin. He was now being held bridal style by Hyunjin. “Hi,” Hyunjin breathlessly said, smiling. Seungmin didn’t say anything back, but was studying Hyunjin’s features. He took in every inch of it; the way his eyes curled up when he smiled, his sharp jawline, his thin, pink lips, his perfect nose. 

Before he could stop himself, Seungmin said, “Hyunjin, do you like boys?” This question took Hyunjin by surprise, making him flustered. He didn’t know if he liked boys or not, he never had a crush.

“Uh, well you see...”

But of course, Mrs Hwang had to walk outside and see Hyunjin carrying Seungmin, the two staring at each other as if they were madly in love. She immediately disapproved. “NO FLIRTING WITH MY SON!”

Hyunjin, surprised, accidentally dropped Seungmin. “Owwww,” he groaned.

“Oh my gosh, are you ok?” Hyunjin exclaimed, bending down next to Seungmin. Again, Mrs. Hwang disapproved. 

“Seungmin! Come here at once!”

”Yes ma’am.”

”When I tell you to not flirt with my son, you do not flirt with my son, understood?”

”Yes ma’am. I’m sorry ma’am.”

”Do NOT talk or even look at my son. Understood?”

”Yes ma’am.”

”Good. Hyunjin, come on.”

”But-“

”COME ON!”

”Yes mother.”

Hyunjin stared at Seungmin for a split second. When his mother turned around, he swiftly kissed Seungmin on the lips. Then he tore off into the house. That’s when he knew that he liked boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this chapter was so short and crappy.  
> I will try to update on Saturdays, Tuesdays, or Thursdays.  
> Edit: AO3 is being weird on my ipad. It is showing that there is the note from the first chapter on this chapter. Can you guys comment if you’re seeing that note also? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

“AHHH! You scared me!” screamed Chan.

He was calmly writing a diary entry in his room, two weeks after he had met Woojin. When he limped home, his parents immediately bombarded him with questions about what had happened to his leg. Instead of answering any, he simply brushed it off, pretending like it never happened. 

But, it did happen. And he couldn’t deny that. For every day of the week, Woojin had run through his mind, how he had known him, were there more shapeshifters around. All these things kept him preoccupied. 

So preoccupied that he didn’t realize or hear somebody open his window and crawl through. Until that said person tapped Chan’s shoulder, making him turn around. Chan did not expect to have someone in his room at that hour, immediately screaming in fright. 

As soon as he screamed, the person slapped his hand against Chan’s mouth, muffling his scream. 

“Chan, are you ok up there?” His mother called up the stairs. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. A spider just crawled across my paper, surprising me. Sorry for screaming.”

Chan sighed and turned back to Woojin who was still standing behind him. ”Smooth.” Woojin said with a small smile.

”I know. So, why are you here, Woojin-sshi?” 

Woojin flicked him on the forehead and mumbled, “Don’t call me that”.

“Ow!” Chan yelped and helplessly rubbed his forehead, shooting death glares at Woojin as he sat down on Chan’s bed. He was genuinely curious at how Woojin knew where he lived and why he was there. He also couldn’t help see that Woojin had the exact same clothes on as the last time he met him. He seemed dirtier, more tired. Without thinking about what he was saying, Chan blurted out, “Are you ok? Do you need help with anything?”

These nine words of kindness seemed to break Woojin. Woojin pulled his legs up to his chest, tucking his head into his arms that were wrapped around his legs. He sobbed, his soft cries sounding pitiful and it tore Chan’s heart. When Chan tried to get near him, Woojin sensed him, and scooted away. It was as if he wanted to hide from the world. 

“Woojin, what happened?” Chan didn’t really know who he was, but he had an urge to help him. After all, Woojin had saved his life as well. Woojin finally let Chan get near him and when Chan put an arm around him, he slumped against him. He tucked his face into Chan’s chest. 

“Woojin, tell me. What is going on?” Chan said more urgently. Woojin kept on crying, shaking his head in denial.

“I-I didn’t do it. I didn’t do anything.” Woojin stammered. Chan was thoroughly confused at what he was trying to say. So he didn’t say anything for a long time.

When Woojin became quiet, Chan took it as an opportunity and asked, “Hey Woojin, can you talk now?” 

When Woojin didn’t answer, Chan panicked, thinking he had passed out or something. But Woojin had just fallen asleep. Softly smiling, Chan carefully placed Woojin’s head on a pillow and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He then grabbed another pillow and a spare blanket, laying down on the carpet of his floor...

_________

”Chan! Please wake up!”

”Wha-huh?” Chan had woken up to Woojin shaking him awake. Although he was still dirty as ever, he seemed lively and not as tired anymore. “Why did you let me sleep here?” Woojin demanded. 

“You fell asleep on you own! And I can’t just kick you out of my house.” Chan scoffed. Woojin frowned but didn’t any anything. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” Chan asked out of the blue.

At this question, Woojin’s face lit up and he eagerly said, “Would that be okay with you? I-i don’t want to be a burden.” Chan laughed and handed him clean underwear, black sweatpants, and a loose white long-sleeved shirt. “Take as long as you need, ok?” 

“Thanks, Chan.”

While Woojin took a shower, Chan brushed his teeth and washed his face in his parents’ bathroom (they were at work) and changed into different clothing. It was simply navy sweatpants and a gray hoodie, comfort clothing. Woojin came out of the shower and looked extremely different. Now clean, Chan could clearly see Woojins adorable face. His blonde hair wasn’t greasy and covered with soot anymore, but curly and soft. 

“You’re really cute, you know.” Chan told him as he ruffled his hair. Woojin blushed and pushed his hand away gently. He took a seat on Chan’s bed while Chan sat across from him in his chair. 

Woojin sighed and said, “I think you deserve to know my story.”

Chan perked up and started to listen. 

“So, the moment I was born, my parents thought I was a curse. They thought I was a monster. I was thrown away and left to grow up on my own. I lived in the forests in Germany, I was a bear after all. I think I was seven-ish when I learned that I was the healer. Using that ability, I took up a job at a nearby clinic. The boss didn’t take me in, but he was kind enough to give me fresh clothes every day and let me live in the clinic where he built a new room for me. Although I didn’t get paid, that was fine with me. He didn’t talk to me much, but I still consider him the closest to a father. 

“I lived in the clinic for almost 10 full years. I was 17 when scientists broke into the clinic, demanding for the ‘shapeshifter’. No one, not even the owater of the clinic knew that shapeshifters existed or that I was one. I wouldn’t give myself up, and that resulted to them blowing up the clinic. I was the only survivor of the explosion. After that, I was back to square one. I had to steal food and clothing. No one was as kind as the owner of the clinic. If they saw me, they either turned away in disgust or looked at me with pity in their eyes.”

Chan tried to take all of this in. “How did you know who I was?”

”Over the course of the last three years, I traveled around... basically the whole world. I’ve picked up information about the shapeshifters here in there. Last month, I entered Australia and made it to your neighborhood. I was passing by your house when I heard your parents talking about you being the leader and how they should start to train you more.”

”Oh. Ok,” Chan said, nodding. 

“Kangaroo, huh?” Woojin said with a smile. Although he was trying to lighten up the mood, Chan’s face darkened. “I know, I’m a weak leader. You don’t have to rub it in.” Woojin started to panic and exclaimed, “No, wait! I wasn’t trying to offend you! Being a kangaroo isn’t bad. It isn’t bad at all! I wish I was a kangaroo. Being a bear sucks.”

Chan smiled widely and said, “But you’re cute as a bear!” Woojin pushed him by the shoulder and said, “Shut up.”

**_CRASH_ **

“Hand over you shapeshifters!” 

Woojin and Chan looked at each other, then stood up. They heard glass shattering on the floor from downstairs and a person screaming. “Here!” Chan exclaimed, and threw a gray cloak to Woojin, grabbing a black one for himself. 

He stopped in his tracks when he realized Woojin wasn’t following him. Turning around, he found that Woojin was struggling on how to put on a cloak. “Um, how do you put this on?” Woojin asked helplessly. Chan ran over, and grabbed the strings from Woojin’s hand. Chan was so concentrated, he didn’t realize how close the two had gotten. 

Woojin watched, intrigued, at Chan’s careful handiwork. Cloaks hadn’t been used for over 200 years, but he figured out how to make and use them again. He wrapped the cloak around Woojin’s shoulder, tying the two strings together right under his chin. He then threw the hoodie part over Woojin’s head, concealing his face. “Come on.” Chan said and tore out of his room, this time with Woojin hot on his trail. 

The two crept down the stairs, making sure to not make a noise. Once they reached the bottom, they got a clear view on what was happening. Four scientists had broken in, tying up Chan’s mom on a chair, and hanging Chan’s father from the ceiling fan. It was clear that he was now dead.

One scientist was pressing a knife to Chan’s mom’s neck. Although it hadn’t wounded her yet, one more push could pierce her skin, letting the blood trickle down.  The scientist holding the knife hissed, “Where are the shapeshifters.” 

Chan’s mother wouldn’t give in and said, “You must be out of your mind. Shapeshifters are long dead.” Another scientist laughed and said, “Stop lying, we know you have at least one shapeshifter hidden in here. We followed the bear tracks.”

Chan’s mother was thoroughly confused, knowing that there were no bear shapeshifters in her family. “Bea- I have no clue what you’re talking about. Bears don’t live in areas like this.”

”Exactly. You’re easy to fool. Kill her.” The scientist who asked where the shapeshifters said, snapping his fingers. In one, quick move, Chan shot out and tackled the scientist with the knife. He shot him, then the other three remaining scientists. On the other hand, Woojin was busy checking Chan’s mother for any injuries. 

Chan’s mother didn’t usually trust someone so easily, but she felt at ease with Woojin. Once Chan made sure they were all dead, he dragged the corpses out, tossing them into the forest. After he finished he ran over to his mom, demanding if she was alright. 

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry Chan. That was very heroic of you, but very dumb as well. You have attracted more scientists now. You should have just let them kill me instead.”

”Mom, are you kidding me? Why would I do that?” His mother didn’t answer and turned to Woojin. “And who are you?”

Woojin bowed in respect, and said, “My name is Woojin. Like your son, I’m a shapeshifter. I take the position as the healer.” His mother stayed quiet for a while, staring at Woojin. Finally, she said, “Will you take care of my son?” 

Woojin nodded. “Of course.”

Face grim, she said, “Then leave.”

”WHAT?” Chan exclaimed. “Mom, you can’t just make me leave, you almost got killed!”

His mom nodded. “Exactly. That’s why you need to leave. There will be more people after you. Take Woojin and go as far away as you can. Find the rest of the shapeshifters. I don’t know much, but I know there is one near Hawaii. After this, I can’t help you anymore. It’s time for you to develop your leadership.”

Chan was about to protest, but seemed to rethink his choice. He closed his mouth for a few more seconds, then grumbled, “Fine.”

”Good.” His mom said, satisfied. “Now let’s do something about your father.”

The three had taken down Chan’s father form the fan, burying him and giving him a small funeral in the backyard. Woojin then gave his mom a ride to her sister’s house, where she would be staying until everything was over. She gave one last hug to Chan and threw a knowing look to Woojin. In return, Woojin gave her a small nod.

The two went back to Chan’s house so they could gather nessecities. “You need a weapon.” Chan remembered. 

“I already do,” Woojin said, smiling. From his waistband, he pulled out five sharp surgery knives, ranging from a kid’s hand size to a knife size. Startled, Chan yelled, “When did you get those?” 

Woojin shrugged. “I’ve had them for a long time, I just never bothered to tell you.” Chan just rolled his eyes, smiling. When they were ready to leave the house, Chan grabbed Woojin’s hand, suddenly nervous. 

“You scared?” Woojin asked, kindly. Although Chan didn’t like to admit it, he nodded. “It’s ok, you’ll be fine.” With that, Woojin turned into a bear, letting Chan climb onto his back.

And so their journey began. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’M BACK! Sorry for not updating, school life sucks:(  
> What you can expect in the next chapter:  
> -Definitely more Woochan  
> -Jeongin and Changbin being introduced  
> -Just a little bit of Changlix  
> as well  
> -Maybe Hyunmin??  
> Comment what you think and please leave kudos!  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five (Part Oneish)

Changbin and Jeongin. Partners in crime. Although they had a two-year age gap, they were extremely close.    
It was the genius and the fighter. Things can get dirty when those two arrive. 

They lived in the same village, but it was blown up when Changbin was seven and Jeongin was five. A villager had leaked out to a nearby crew of scientists that odd children lived in her village. They had the capability of changing into an animal. The scientists mercilessly destroyed the village, and when all was over, took no responsibility. They simply threw their tools aside and walked away from the sight. 

A few days later, a passing p couple by the names of Youngjae and Jaebum stumbled across the village. The two searched for any survivors. The only people who had made it were Jeongin and Changbin, but even they were severely injured. To this day, they still have scars. 

Youngjae and Jaebum “adopted” the two. They eventually figured out about them being shapeshifters, but they weren’t worried. Instead, they decided to train them, and made sure that by the end, they were stronger and swifter than ever. 

When Changbin was 14 and Jeongin was 12, Youngjae and Jaebum started to send them off on missions, destroying scientists’ camps and headquarters. 90% of the time they succeeded, but the other 10% of the time, they would trudge home with fresh injuries on their bodies. This was when Youngjae would go berserk and freak about their injuries. 

Then he would force Jaebum to go buy fresh bandages since they seemed to always run out. And they were on their way home after having a great success, laughing and high-ficing each other when something fell out of the trees. 

Or maybe a someone. 

“What the fu-frick!” Jeongin hollered, startled. He stumbled back, pulling Changbin with him. The two ended up on the ground, staring at the lump of body in front of them. 

“Hyung, do you think it’s dead?” Jeongin whispered. 

“I have no clue,” Changbin whispered back. 

Changbin was first to stand up, Jeongin trailing behind him. He squatted next to the body in front of him, poking it. “Oh my-holy shit!” He yelled when the body squirmed at Changbin’s finger. 

“Hyung! Don’t do that!” Jeongin yelled, close to tears at being so frightened. He repeatedly hit Changbin’s shoulder. The two just screamed even more when the body sat up. So much for a genius and fighter. 

“Oh my god, WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!” The person yelled. The forest became silent. All you could hear were crows cawing in the distance. The person turned around, revealing a boy with an angry expression. 

“All you two do is brag about your oh-so-amazing talents, then start screaming like little girls when a boy falls out of a tree. Like, a boy! For Pete’s sake, get yourself together!”

”Uh, I think you’re older than both of us.”

”...Oh yeah? How old are you?”

”I’m 18 and he’s 17.”

”Ok, fine so what if I’m older?” The boy glared at them again. Changbin chuckled and walked over, sticking out his hand. The boy took it and Changbin helped him up. 

“I’m Changbin, and this little baby right here is Jeongin,” Changbin explained while pinching Jeongin’s cheeks. 

The boy smiled. “I’m Minho.”

Jeongin squealed at Minho’s name. “Agh, hyung! Your name is so cute!” Minho giggled and patted Jeongin’s head. Changbin rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless at Jeongin’s behavior. You can’t help but smile when it comes to Jeongin. 

All of a sudden, Jeongin narrowed his eyes. “Are you... are you possibly... a cat?” He asked. Minho froze and stared at Jeongin with wide eyes. He was stunned. He would understand if Jeongin could tell he was a shapeshifter, after all he didn’t look exactly like a regular human. 

But the fact that Jeongin pinpointed his exact animal was beyond his belief. “H-how did you know?” Minho stuttered. Jeongin smiled widely and playfully tapped his head. “I’m not a thinker for no reason.” 

Minho opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud noise in the bush. All three of them turned to the noise. Changbin slowly pulled out his spear that had been strapped onto his back. Jeongin bent forward, getting ready to throw his boomerang if needed. Just in case, Minho clumsily pulled out a small dagger from the waistband of his pants. 

But really, nothing was nessecary. Because next thing you know, they heard Chan whisper, “Aw shucks, Woojin you blew our cover.”

”I blew OUR cover? You were the one who wanted to follow them!”

”You were the one who sneezed!”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?? Well, you were the one-“

They would have kept on bickering if Changbin hadn’t interrupted him. They didn’t notice that he had walked over to the bush they were hiding in, so when he made a little opening, they were throughly frightened. They screamed and all Minho could think was, _‘Dang, why are all these people so loud? All they do is scream!’_  He mentally face-palmed himself for getting into this mess. 

 _________

”Psst, Seungmin!”

Seungmin bit his lip, forcing himself to ignore Hyunjin while he cleaned the kitchen windows. But let me tell you, it was very hard. Ever since the kiss, Hyunjin was all Seungmin could think of. He wasn’t necessarily sure if he liked him, but he knew that he had more affection for him than as a friend. 

“Oh my god, Seungmin! I demand you to look at me!” Seungmin was just given an order from Hyunjin, and Hyunjin was his master after all. He sighed and turned around. He was planning to look at something next to Hyunjin’s face, but it was foiled. Because as soon as he turned around, Hyunjin grabbed his face, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

The moment they made eye contact, they could not look away from each other. In Seungmin’s eyes, Hyunjin was breath-taking. And for Hyunjin, Seungmin was the only one he could see. Hyunjin gently brushed Seungmin’s bangs off his forehead, and placed a kiss there. Seungmin blushed and jerked back. Hyunjin realized that he took it too far and looked away. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ but was interrupted when Seungmin crashed his lips against his. Hyunjin immediately grabbed Seungmin by his waist pulling him closer. Seugmin wrapped his arms around his neck, standing on his tiptoes. The kiss was passionate and full of love. 

The two broke apart, panting. Hyunjin laughed when Seungmin tucked his head into his chest, trying to hide his burning face. Good thing he did because if he didn’t, he would have seen Hyunjin flustered beyond belief. 

“Do... do you like boys?” Seungmin whimpered. 

Hyunjin burst into laughter, hugging Seungmin tightly against him. He was so happy at that moment. God, he loved Seungmin so much. “Well do you?” Seungmin asked again. “Why do you think I kissed you?” Hyunjin responded while smiling softly at him. He placed a soft kiss on his nose. Seungmin scrunched his nose cutely, not familiar with this feeling. It was always him doing all this to his girlfriend. 

“Well... I just thought...”

”Thought what?”

”Nothing.”

Hyunjin hugged Seungmin tightly. “Lets be together for a long time.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “Is this your way of asking me out?” 

Hyunjin coughed. “Maybe.”

Seungmin smiled and booped his nose. “Okay.”

Hunjin smiled widely and yelled, “YES!” It echoed around the house, attracting his mother’s attention. 

“Hyunjin, what are you doing?” The two froze when they heard her footsteps ( **a/n: i wirke fuckin flip too** ). “Get in here, get in here!” Seungmin hissed, shoving Hyunjin into a nearby closet. He closed the closet door, and went back to ‘cleaning the windows’. And just in time too. 

His mother walked into the kitchen, asking, “Seungmin, did you see my son?” Seungmin politely shook his head, convincing Mrs. Hwang. When she walked out, he sighed and opened the door for Hyunjin. 

“Sorry about that,” Seungmin apologized. 

“Nah, it’s ok,” Hyunjin responded, and next thing you know, Seungmin was pinned up against the wall by Hyunjin. Their bodies were pressed together and Hyunjin had put his hands next to Seungmin’s head on each side. He smirked at how Seungmin immediately started to blush and tense up. 

“I’m joking. Get back to work,” Hyunjin said and ruffled his hair. He strolled out of the kitchen, and when he left, Seungmin collapsed onto the floor. He desperately tried to calm down the storm in his heart that was caused by a certain otter. 

____________

After many hours (or maybe just one) of convincing, Woojin and Chan finally got Jeongin, Minho, and Changbin to join their team. Chan was extremely ecstatic. He was getting even closer to his goal... but what really was his goal?

IDK WHAT WAS HIS GOAL KIDS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao the ending was made by my sister @DiVaBoO  
> I’ll post the 2nd part to this chapter either later today or tomorrow.  
> Now, go yell at my sister for making that ending :)


	6. Chapter Six (Part Twoish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH BITCHES IM BACK  
> after a very long time...  
> But hallelujah this chapter is when everyone meets (hence the long time to update. My brain was going though some serious brain farts), so please enjoy!

After many hours (or maybe one), Chan and Woojin finally convinced Jeongin, Changbin, and Minho to join their squad. He was one step closer to gathering all the members together. Jeongin didn’t hesitate at all. He squealed and pounced on Chan, “Oh my gosh, really???? I would love to, ahhhh!” 

But unlike Jeongin, Changbin and Minho weren’t so sure. They questioned them at first, but Changbin eventually gave in. Minho agreed to join them, but he was still hesitant. Minho grew up, not trusting people easily so he wasn’t used to giving in. He made them show him their animal forms, just to be sure. 

All five of them didn’t really have a plan yet, their main goal was finding the rest of the shapeshifters. So that’s what they did. Every once in a while, they would stop to take a rest, but they kept on walking north. 

“I think we’re lost,” Jeongin whimpered when they came to the same boulder three times. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Minho snorted. Kids could really get on his nerves.

“Watch your language,” Woojin warned him, shooting him a death glare. Minho rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Yes mom.” Just when Jeongin was just about to cry, they heard an eagle cry. They looked up and saw a majestic eagle flying above them. Right then, a memory came into Chan’s head. He remembered one day, when he was five, he had woken to up hear his parents talking about an eagle shapeshifter.

He didn’t think it was that important, so he pushed it away. Now that it surfaced back into his mind, he thought of a clever idea. “Jeongin! Can you tell if that eagle is a shapeshifter?” Jeongin squinted. 

“It’s too far away. But, it doesn’t look like a normal eagle, that’s for sure.” Chan nodded. That was enough. without warning the others, he yelled out, “HEY! You eagle up there! We come in peace! We would like to ask you a few questions.” While Changbin and Jeongin looked expectantly at the eagle, Woojin and Minho thought that he was being ridiculous. 

“Chan, what are you doing?” Woojin asked, but then was interrupted by the eagle calling again. Chan watched in awe as it swooped down in a graceful arc, landing gently on the ground. He smiled widely when the eable morphed into a tall boy. 

The boy had hair parted in the middle and lightly curled over his forehead, almond shaped eyes, and round glasses perched on his nose. What was extremely outstanding though were the large, brown, feathery wings protruding from his back. He stared at them with caution, hand creeping to the waist of his band. 

From Jeongin’s eyes, he saw the boy grab a taser and start to pull it out, so he yelled out, “WAIT! We are not here to harm you! Only ask you a few questions.” The boy let go of his taser and started to walk towards Jeongin. Jeongin was really too innocent; he just stood there with a smile on his face as Yedam started to walk closer. 

It wasn’t until Yedam had pinned him against a tree that Jeongin got suspicious. He raised an eyebrow and said, “What are you doing?” Yedam chuckled darkly and lifted his chin with a finger. Jeongin firmly stared back. The two stared at each other, both waiting for the other to break eye contact. But, unfortunately, Yedam had bad eyes so he blinked first. Jeongin’s face split into a wide smile and he clapped his hands, exclaiming, “Hah! I won!” Yedam laughed and ruffled his hair. 

He turned to the others and pointed to Jeongin. “I like this one!” The older shapeshifters didn’t say anything, intensely staring at the two maknaes. They couldn’t believe their eyes. They had just seen a movie-worthy gay moment. That was some intense eye contact. Finally, Woojin awkwardly laughed and said, “Great! That means that you will join us!”

Yedam tilted his head. “What.” 

Chan sighed and said, “Ok, so the only reason we wanted to talk to you was because we want you to join us. We are a group of shapeshifters, and we are trying to find the rest of the shapeshifters. Our goal is to end all the experiments the scientists do to poor innocent people. We want peace.”

Yedam stayed quiet for a little bit, then finally said, “I’m only going because of him.” He nodded his chin towards Jeongin. The older members laughed. Jeongin looked extremely happy. He ran over and threw his arms around Yedam. “We can be besties!”

”Yeah, sure.”

_____________

”How did it feel to be free?”

Hyunjin and Seungmin had snuck out during the night and went out to the background. They were laying on the ground, gazing at the stars. Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin’s question. “It felt really nice. But if I stayed free forever, I wouldn’t have met you.” Hyunjin grinned at Seungmin’s answer. He rolled over on his side, propping his head with an arm and gazed at Seungmin’s puppy face. 

He gently grazed Seungmin’s cheek with his thumb, taking Seungmin by surprise. Seungmin turned to look at Hyunjin and the two had a silent conversation. 

_“Do you... do you think we can leave?”_

_”I want to, but how?”_

_”Seungminie, I’ll find a way.”_

The night ended with Hyunjin giving Seungmin a good night kiss and taking him back to the maid quarters. Just as he was leaving, he bumped into his mother’s maid, Mina. She was a maid from Japan, and was very quiet. She was very observant and knew that Seungmin and Hyunjin were dating. Of course she didn’t tell them that she knew. So when Hyunjin bumped into her, she immediately reassured him that he was ok and that she woudn’t tell anyone.

Mina had heard Hyunjin and Seungmin talking about being free. She had figured out a secret passageway that led under the island, to a boat that could hold 2 people at the most. She told Hyunjin about this as she dragged him to his room. The two stayed up all night, making a plan. 

They would wait until night again. While they waited during the day, Hyunjin and Seungmin would pack everything they need. Mina would make sure Hyunjin’s parents were asleep then lead them to the boat. When Hyunjin told this plan to Seungmin, Seungmin squealed and hugged his noona. The two thanked her over and over again and she brushed them off, telling them to focus on th plan. 

Finally, night fell and Mina and Seungmin snuck into Hyunjin’s room. “Are you ready?” Mina asked. The two nodded, holding hands tightly. Hyunjin left a note on his bed, then followed Mina.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_Hi, it’s Hyunjin. By now, you would have realized that both me and Seungmin are gone. And I also know that you guys have figured out that Seungmin and I are shapeshifters and are in a secret relationship. I know that you wanted to protect me from harm, but that’s not how you should protect. Locking me up will only make my life harder. When Seungmin came, he opened up my world, and that just made me want to leave even more. Please don’t hurt Mina, she just wanted to help. Please let her be happy and let her return to her home. Don’t try to find me or Seungmin._

_I truly love you guys, but I needed to leave. I’m sorry._

_Hwang Hyunjin_

As Hyunjin and Seungmin climbed onto the boat, then extended their hands to Mina, gesturing for her to join them. She merely shook her head, hoping that the darkness of the night hid her tears. She had grown up with her dongsaeng; Hyunjin was basically her brother. When Hyunjin was born in Japan, his parents visited the local orphanage, got Mina, then whisked her off to the island with them. 

Her earliest memories that she remembered were with Hyunjin. And now that he was leaving, it was hard for her to face. Hyunjin’s face fell and he whisper-shouted in the night, “Mina noona, come on! You’re leaving with us!”

Mina smoothed Hyunjin and Seungmin’s hair down. Over the time Seungmin worked, Mina took over as the noona role for him as well. “Hyunjin-ah, I need to cover up why you’re gone, ok? Please be safe, both of you.”

”But what about your dreams o leaving? Now’s your chance!” Seungmin protested. By now, Seungmin was sobbing and grabbing Mina’s hand. It was hard for Mina to not cry, so without saying a word, she pushed their boat. 

“We’ll come back for you!” Hyunjin yelled as their boat floated into the distance. Mina waved and let her tears finally fall. 

________________

Minho screamed. Loudly. And no one has heard him scream like that. The group had been walking by the sea, enjoying their little break, when a tiny little dot starting coming closer and closer. Jeongin finally spotted it and pointed it out. “Hyungs look!” They all turned to see the dot become a squirrel, and for the squirrel to became a teenage boy. It lunged towards Minho, and the two collapsed. 

“Hyung! It’s been too long! How have you been? I’ve been great, but my life has been soooo boring without you. These days, all I do is eat, sleep, make stuff, and repeat.” And so the boy rambled while Minho sent them a ‘help me’ look from under the boy. It wasn’t until a whole three minutes later till the boy stopped talking and realized he was still on Minho. 

“Oh! Hyung! I didn’t see you there! When did you arrive?” He had a very bad memory. He climbed off of Minho and helped him up, brushing off the sand from his back. But as soon as the boy’s hand stopped at Minho’s waist, Minho slapped his hand away and ran. 

Chan was about to run after him when the boy said, “Just let him be. He can so moody at times. But anyways, I’m Jisung! And don’t bother introducing yourselves, I already know who all of you are. I’ve been following you.” 

Woojin coughed into the sleeve of his cloak, “You’ve been following us?” Jisung giggled and nodded.

”How do you know Minho hyung?” Yedam asked, curious. Jisung scratched the back off his neck. “I don’t really remember. I know that we’ve been really close since I was a little baby. He took care of me as I grew up, but then he started to grow more distant. It came to the point when he just... left.”

They all nodded. So hadn’t always been so cold. “I think we should go get him.” Changbin suggested. “Yeah lets do that.”

Minho found them before they could find him though. Apparently, he found an old boat with two boys inside of it. The two boys were unconscious, but he had managed to find a half-wet note. The note said:

_Dear whoever finds these two,_

_I’m just praying that whoever finds these precious boys can protect them. They are shapeshifters! They are special, so whatever you do, don’t turn them into any scientis headquarters, no matter how tempting. Their names are Hyunjin and Seungmin. Hyunjin is 18, and Seungmin is 17. If you can not handle the burden of taking care of them, please find a girl with the name of Hirai Momo, and she lives in Japan. Thank you_

_Mina Myoi_

Chan picked up the letter while the others leaned over his shoulder to read. But before anything could happen, Woojin pushed through their small crowd. He stepped into the water, and tried to pull the boat to shore... but failed. He wasn’t that strong. At the sight of this, Chan sighed and helped Woojin pull the boat to shore. 

Changbin and Yedam picked up Hyunjin and Seungmin and set them gently on the sand. Woojin checked their health to make sure they were alright. He was satisfied with how Hyunjin turned out, but let out a small gasp when he got Seungmin. Running down his arm was a large gash that was most likely made by wood. Splinters littered the surface of the cut, and the skin around was blue. “This is not good, people!” Woojin shrieked. 

“My home is nearby. Would you like to go there?” Jisung suggested. Woojin frantically nodded. They carried the two boys and sighed in relief after arriving at Jisung’s home. Shutting the door to the guest room, Woojin started to do surgery on Seungmin’s arm. A few hours later, (with Hyunjin now awake and fully aware of what had happened) Woojin opened the door. His shirt was stained with little spots of dark red and had splinters clinging on, but Woojin himself looked relieved. 

He patted Hyunjin’s shoulder and said, “He’s fine.” Hyunjin collapsed onto the couch and sighed. Chan gave Woojin a quick rant about Hyunjin and Seungmin’s life and that they were boyfriends. When Chan mentioned the boyfriend part, Woojin smiled. Jisung gave Woojin a new set of clothes to wear, and fed him dinner. 

In the middle of the night, Hyunjin and Woojin woke up to Seungmin groaning in pain. They arrived to his room at the same time and kicked open the door. Seungmin was squirming in his sleep, and sweat was rolling down his forehead. Hyunjin shook him awake, and Seungmin shot up into a sitting position. The moment he saw Hyunjin he started sobbing and hugged him. 

While Seungmin was distracted with Hyunjin, Woojin checked his arm to make sure it was alright. Nothing had gone wrong with his injury and it was probably just a nightmare. After the quick checkup, he left the Seungjin couple to peace, gently closing their door. 

When he turned around, he whisper-screamed, “Shit! Goddamn it Chan, you scared me!” because Chan was standing right behind him, and the moon light gave him an eery glow. Woojin became very aware of how close their bodies were, and he coughed awkwardly. Chan continued to stare at him with a serious look, and Woojin tried very very hard to not look at him. 

Their moment was interrupted when Jisung walked out of the bathroom and hooted, “Get a room!” Chan snapped around and glared at him. “I will kill you!” Chan growled. Jisung blew him a kiss and said, “Love you too!” Before running to his room so Chan wouldn’t chop off his neck. 

When Chan turned back to Woojin, he saw that Woojin was no longer there, and had escaped to the depths of his room. Disappointed, Chan sighed and returned to his own room. Did Woojin really hate him?

______________

The next morning, Hyunjin and Seungmin walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Everyone cooed at the sight of the adorable couple. Both of them blushed, Seungmin hiding his face into Hyunjin’s chest. When everyone settled back down, Woojin checked Seungmin’s injury, satisfied with the outcome. With Woojin’s expertise skills with surgery, Seungmin’s cut was now up to a scab with small bruising around it. 

“Thank you so much. I-well we, owe you guys so much for saving us. What can we do to pay back?” Seungmin gushed. Chan’s eyes lit up. This was a perfect opportunity to recruit the two boys. 

“All seven of us? We’re shapeshifters, just like you. We are trying to recruit all 10 shapeshifters to form this one big group of shapeshifters. Using our positions we were born with, we can work together to disable and shut down anymore experiments and terroistic attacks scientists have been doing.”

Hyunjin and Seungmin stayed quiet for a few moments. Finally Seungmin asked if they could have some privacy. 

They walked into the room they slept in (together) last night. Without them knowing, they sent Minho to listen to them. 

“Do you think we should? I mean, we don’t even know who they are!”

”Hyunjinnie, they saved my life. We can’t just turn them away!”

”...”

”Hyunjinnie, please?”

”Fine.”

Minho’s cat form scurried away from the door as it opened, slinking against the wall. When he was sure everyone had left, He flew down the stairs silently and changed back into a human. He snuck into the kitchen as the Seungjin couple was telling them that they would join their little group. Changbin shot Minho a thumbs up and received the middle finger in return. He was still very, very cold. 

While Yedam’s head lay in Jeongin’s lap, he took a quick count of everybody in the kitchen. He scowled and said out loud, “There’s only nine. Who’s the last one?” At this statement, everybody groaned ( **a/n this was actually what i did when i forgot the tenth member and realized i had to write more lmao** ). They were sick and tired of searching, and luck must have been in their favor this time, because they heard a knock at their door. When Jisung opened the door, he was met with a mother dragging her bloodied son. 

“Please, please help me! My son was only hunting for food for us to eat, but they caught him in a deer trap and he’s severely injured. Please help!” The woman pleaded. Jisung immeditaly complied, carefully picking up her son’s bloodied body. 

“Woojin hyung! We need your medical assistance!” Jisung hollered. Woojin ran into the living room where they laid the boy down. his eyes widened and he muttered out a small, “my god,” before barking orders. 

“Chan, get my alcohol bottle and cotton pads!”

”Jisung, go and grab my emergency care bag!”

”Minho, go find a clean towel and water!”

And one of the best orders of all, “Changbin! Hold the boy’s hand so he won’t flinch too much!” Little did he know that that would be the start of a long and loving relationship between him and the injured boy. 

Once Woojin received all the supplies he needed, he shooed out all the boys except for Changbin and the boy’s mother. With the help of the lady, they pulled off the boy’s shirt to reveal a well-muscled body that was covered in bloody scrapes. Changbin inhaled sharply at the poor condition of the boy, but never let go of the body. Even when the boy flinched and squirmed in pain, Changbin held on. 

When the surgery was over, his mother was taken to eat some food while Changbin stayed to watch for any movements that could carry out harm. At one point, he brushed the light orange hair off his forehead which was soaked with sweat. He grabbed the cool towel and wiped off his face. He got a glimpse of the sleeping boy’s face.

He was ethereal. Pale skin wth freckles splattered over his nose-bridge and cheekbones, sleek eyebrows, sharp jawlines. When the boy opened his eyes, a gold speck could be seen. And even hsi deep voice that rasped out, “Who are you?” was insanely attractive. Changbin couldn’t answer so he just left to retrieve Chan. 

The two came back to see the mysterious boy staring up at the ceiling, expression blank. “Hi,” Chan said. The boy’s eyes flickered towards them. 

“Thank you for saving me. I know what you want in return. You want the last shapeshifter to join you.”

Chan opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words. He finally settled on, “How did you know?”

“My mom and I have been following you guys, figuring out what you guys needed. You seemed like decent people. I’m pretty sure I owe everything to you anyways.” The boy answered. 

At that moment, the boy’s mother came in. “Felix, are you sure about this?” Felix nodded, looking 100% positive. 

“I trust you with these people, Felix. I’m leaving now, ok?” Felix sat up quickly, then groaned a little in pain at the sudden pain. Nonetheless, he manages to gasp out, “Already?? You’re leaving already?”

His mom smiled sadly and said, “Felix, you have a life to live. I have a life too. I can’t always be there for you.” Felix stretched his arms out, and his mother came over to hug him one last time. “I believe in you.” She whispered into his ear. With that, she walked out the door, starting a new, carefree life. 

_______________

It’s been four days since Felix’s arrival. They needed to wait for him to recover before all 10 of them could actually talk abut serious matters. Finally, Felix was in an ok condition to leave his room and join the conversation. 

“Ok folks. This is it. This is the 10 of us. We need to able to trust each other. We need to get along and be a family. And that’s not gonna start until we find a name for this group.” Chan told them while his hands rested _very_ close to Woojin’s on the table surface. 

They brainstormed on the name quietly, until Jeongin broke the silence. “I got it! What about Stray Kids?” They all looked at him with curious looks on their faces. “Well, we are all ‘stray kids’. We’ve wondered around and we didn’t get to have the normal life of a teenage boy.” The other nine boys nodded their heads as he explained. 

Chan shrugged. “Alright then. Stray Kids it is. Let the hunt begin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent some time chatting with @orangecaramel05  
> Thanks for lisenting to my babbling, it must have been boring lmao  
> But what you can expect in the next chapter:  
> -Woochan getting together (yikes is that a spoiler)  
> -Holy Seungjin  
> -Minsung being bitches towards each other  
> -maybe Changbin being soft towards Felix


	7. Chapter Seven

Felix fell off the couch with a wild little desert fox on him. “You’re on,” he hissed to the fox and threw the fox across the room. Who said cats can’t be strong? In midair, the fox morphed back into Jeongin and landed swiftly. He laughed loudly, mocking Felix from across the room. He stopped laughing when he saw Felix sporting a huge grin on his face and laughing into his hand. 

“What??” Jeongin demanded. Felix pointed to a spot behind him which made Jeongin turn around. However, he saw the person a tad too late, because he was tackled by a certain eagle boy. “Yah! Bang Yedam!” Jeongin hollered while being pinned on the ground. Over the week the 10 lived together, Yedam and Jeongin had gotten very close. While Jeongin only considered Yedam his best friend, Yedam saw Jeongin as more.

Felix cooed at the two on the floor, but stopped when he saw Changbin walk into the living room to go to the kitchen. Felix saw that Changbin didn’t talk much to others except for Jeongin and Minho. Even though he was a dark warrior, Felix felt a pull towards him. He has showed little signs of affection, nothing big because he was still afraid of him.

As he tried hard to subtlety stare at Changbin in his muscle tee walking across the room, Jeongin roughly pushed Yedam off the floor. At first, Yedam though he was mad at him for tackling him, but when he saw Jeongin’s ears perk up, he knew that it had nothing to do with him.

Jeongin sprang up and ran towards Chan’s room. He burst in, not noticing that Chan had Woojin had been sitting on his lap, straddling him. The two had been waiting for the other to confess their feelings. Jeongin took no heed to this and exclaimed, “Hyung! I heard a group of people making their way to Jisung’s house.”

Woojin scrambled off of Chan, letting him talk to Jeongin. “How far away are they now?” Chan demanded.

“They are… Hyung…” Jeongin’s face fell and filled with terror. “Hyung, they are right outside of the house.” Woojin whimpered, and Chan pulled him against his chest. That simple action filled Woojin with warmth, making him blush.

“Go warn the others,” Chan ordered Jeongin. Jeongin nodded, and sprinted outside the house, trying to go as quietly as he could. Now, it was only Chan and Woojin left in his room. Chan forced Woojin to turn around and look at him. He gently cupped his cheeks and without a word, pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. This gave Woojin strength. “Go. Please hide.” Woojin nodded and went to find a place where he could cover himself.

By the time Chan gathered his equipment and went to hide himself, all the other shapeshifters were in hiding.

  * Woojin was hiding behind a shower curtain inside the bathtub
  * Hyunjin and Seungmin were hiding underneath their shared bed
  * Minho had turned into a cat and was hiding in a shelf
  * Jisung had turned into a squirrel and perched on top of the refrigerator
  * Changbin and Felix had squeezed themselves beneath the living room couches
  * Yedam had flown on top of the roof behind the chimney. Jeongin was crouched next to him
  * Chan was waiting by the front door



Seungmin was trembling with fear and let out a small squeal when he heard somebody kick open the door. Hyunjin held him closely and kept on whispering, “It’s ok. You’ll be ok.” However, that didn’t happen. 15 scientists broke though with advanced equipment. They clearly outnumbered the 10 shapeshifters in every way. Still, they fought fearlessly against them. Chan, Changbin, Felix, and Jisung were trying their best to fight against the scientists. Eventually, Hyunjin couldn’t take it anymore and leapt out from under the bed, joining the fight.

All of a sudden, a blood-curdling screech rang through the air, calling the attention of the other shapeshifters. They ran in the living room to see that Jisung, Hyunjin, Jeongin were caught in a net and being pulled away.

A scientist caught the sight of Woojin and shot out a net, capturing him as well. Chan screamed and slammed into the scientist, but Woojin was still very much caught inside the net. There was no way he could be freed. All the shapeshifters who couldn’t fight very well tried to attack but were pushed away in no time.

“I think these four are enough. Let’s go,” a scientist said. Seungmin screeched and tossed a bottle of poison he had found in the kitchen at the scientist, hitting him square in the face. It made his face swell and be covered with ugly and painful warts, but was still no help. As the scientists made their leave, Chan ran out behind them, trying to catch up. All he wanted was one last glance at the boy he never got to confess to.

“Woojin!” Chan called out, trying to get his attention as he was being loaded into the van with Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. Woojin turned around with tears spilling down his face. He was about to make an attempt to escape into the arms of his beloved, but decided against it. So, instead, he yelled out to Chan.

“Chan! CHAN! I’ll return to you!!” These words sparked something in Chan, making him scream back, “Woojin! I’ll find you again, I promise!”

The four shapeshifters were shoved into the van, locked up, and driven away. Chan fell to the ground, hysterically sobbing. This was his first real situation as a leader, and in his eyes, he had failed miserably. He felt a soft brush of a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up. He was met with the wet eyes of Seungmin, making him cry even more. He couldn’t even imagine the pain Seungmin was feeling.

_________________

 

“Let me go!” Hyunjin hollered, trying to rip open the net. The scientist that was keeping watch over the shapeshifters gave him a wary look. No matter how hard he tried to rip or wriggle out of the net, he was still caught. Hyunjin finally gave up, falling back against the wall. His gaze swept over the other three and his heart broke when he saw the youngest.

Jeongin had his knees pulled up against his chest and his expression was blank. Dry tear streaks could be seen. He had cried and screamed in protest for the first 30 minutes of the ride, but when the head scientist came in and threatened to beat him, he became silent. After that, he didn’t utter another word.

The ride back to the nearest headquarters was four hours long. They got too tired to fight back, so they decided to sleep instead. They were finally in peace and the large truck was silent. Jisung woke up with a start when he felt his net shake. “Hey, wake up!” He heard. He opened his eyes to see the scientist that was watching them. The scientist had an intense gaze. Jisung became afraid and shrank away from him.

“Hey, hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. Please trust me.” The scientist begged. Jisung relaxed but was still on guard. His eyes widened, startled, when he saw the scientist cutting open his net. “Come on. I’m letting you guys go.” The scientist told him. When the net fell in half, Jisung scrambled out. He looked behind the scientist to see that Hyunjin, Woojin, and Jeongin had already been freed.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Jeongin gushed. The scientist held up a finger to his lips, showing that they needed to be quiet. Nonetheless, he smiled at the maknae’s enthusiasm. The scientist opened the back door of the truck.

“The car is moving, so you need to be very careful, ok?” The scientist whispered.

“Thank you! What’s your name?”

“My name is Park Jinyoung.”

Everything was going well as they all carefully jumped into the side grass. But as Jeongin was jumping out, the car swerved, and Jeongin slammed into the side of the car. The trunk door slammed open, revealing the rest of the scientist crew. A stream of curse words fell out of their mouths as they saw the shapeshifters escaping. “Get those two!” The head scientist hollered pointing to Jisung and Woojin who had already jumped out. Five scientists jumped out of the van and took them by the arms, forcefully dragging them back onto the van. Once all four shapeshifters were back in the van, they were pinned against the wall with knives pressed against their necks.

“Who did it, how did you get out?” The head scientist growled. None of the shapeshifters responded, not wanting to turn in Jinyoung. He had done so much for them. The head scientist grew irritated at the silence and snapped his fingers. The knife against Hyunjin’s neck dug in deeper, making him squirm with discomfort. This made Jinyoung snap. “No no! Hiro ( **a/n: i just couldn’t make an idol be the bad guy so i made a random character** ), don’t hurt them! They didn’t do anything, it was all me! I was helping them escape!” Hiro chuckled darkly at Jinyoung’s confession.

“I see. So Jinyoung, do you know the penalty for this? It’s death! How fun!” Hiro exclaimed psychotically. He pulled out a gun, shooting Jinyoung in the stomach. All four shapeshifters screamed and Jinyoung collapsed, gasping in pain.

“How pathetic. He can just die on the road.” Hiro said and kicked Jinyoung, making him roll off of the van. He landed with a loud _thud_ and groaned in pain. After he discarded Jinyoung, he turned around and said evilly, “Because you guys tried to escape. You need a punishment.”

______________

 

“How do you think the boys are doing?”

“They’re probably doing grand, don’t worry Youngjae.”

Youngjae and Jaebum were taking a stroll when they heard a loud thumping sound. They looked at each other and ran towards the sound. Laying on the ground was an injured boy around their age.

“Jaejae! I think he has a bullet wound,” Youngjae exclaimed.

Jaebum gently picked him up, taking Jinyoung home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, this wasn’t the best chapter, but its a filler.  
> What you can except in the next chapter:  
> -changlixxxx  
> -maybe 2jae appearance with Jinyoung  
> -the four shapeshifters having bitchy lives :(


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> There is rape, I’m sorry :(  
> Feel free to skip it if you want!

”Hyung, come on. We should get inside before they come back,” Seungmin stammered. He had wailed inside the house, feeling like his whole other half was ripped out. But when he heard the horrid sound of the truck driving away, he knew that there was nothing he could do.

He tried his best to collect himself, and went outside to find Chan silently kneeling on the ground. Placing a hand gently on his shoulder, he coaxed Chan back inside. The two stumbled into the chaos of a living room. Minho, Yedam, Felix, and Changbin were scattered in the room, looking like their souls had just left their bodies. 

They were mildly injured and could be easily healed. That is, with the help of Woojin. Now he wasn’t with them. Chan walked up to each member, one by one, telling them to get up and go rest. All of the except for Yedam listened. “NO! HYUNG! Why are you doing this, they are out there! We can find them!” Yedam hollered, while struggling against Chan’s iron grip. Although they were weakened because of fighting, both were extremely strong. In the end, Chan won the fight and carried Yedam on his back to his room. 

Gently laying Yedam down on his bed, Chan brushed back Yedam’s bangs. His forehead was sweaty and smeared with blood from a cut. Yedam opened his eyes and met Chan’s. Chan’s heart broke when he saw Yedam’s eyes glistening with tears. Soon, they slid out, leaving shining tear tracks on the boy’s face. Chan wiped them away, but they were soon replaced.

Yedam sat up, and grabbed Chan. He locked him into a hug, needing the soothing comfort from a hyung. Chan softly stroked his hair while Yedam cried into his shoulder. When the sobbing became soft sniffles, Chan suggested for Yedam to bathe. “You’ll feel better, Yedam-ah.”

Yedam, silent and expression-less, let Chan bathe, clothe, and bandage his wounds. For the rest of the night, he didn’t say a word, only thinking about where and what the other four were doing. 

*******

Seungmin woke up with a start, having a nightmare that Hyunjin was being raped by a masked man. He was begging for help, tears streaming down his face, blood pooling on the ground. The worst part was that the other three were also being sexually assaulted. 

He didn’t know if that was a vision of some sort, or if his mind had been traumatized by yesterday’s event. He dragged himself out of bed and trudged to the shower. Cold water trickled out, soon turning warmer, but the pressure was still weak. He sighed and gave up on the idea of showering. He could do that later.

He splashed his face, getting rid of any signs of dirt that he hadn’t gotten off the day before. Brushing his teeth, he brushed out his hair with his hands. He flipped through his clothes and tears threatened to fall when he caught sight of Hyunjin’s clothes. 

Without thinking, he pulled on sweatpants and his favorite hoodie that used to be Hyunjin’s. He came out of his room the same time as Felix, and the two gave each other wary smiles. They weren’t close but didn’t hate each other either. “Hey,” Felix said. 

“Hi,” Seungmin whispered, not wanting to wake up the rest. “Is anybody else awake?”

Felix shrugged, oblivious to the fact that Changbin was right behind him. The shorter male jumped onto Felix’s back. “Hi,” Changbin said cheerfully while placing his chin on Felix’s shoulder. Felix blushed bright red and smiled at the sight of his cute hyung. Seungmin smiled and inwardly cooed. Having an urge to tease the two, he gushed, “You guys should TOTALLY date!”

Changbin and Felix froze, slowly turning their heads to give Seungmin murderous glares. Their faces were sporting many shades of red and Seungmin giggled. “I’ll kill you,” Changbin hissed and leapt off of Felix’s back, running towards Seungmin.

Seungmin exclaimed, “oh shit!” And started sprinting down the hall. He ran down the stairs, and out the front door. Right as he stepped out, a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back in. He was met by the worried face of Minho who scolded him. “Hey hey hey! You shouldn’t go outside! What if you went too far? They could have caught you and taken you and we’d just be losing-“

Minho was cut off when Seungmin gripped his shoulders. “Hyung. We are gonna be fine. Don’t worry.” Minho sighed and shrugged Seungmin’s hands off. “I’m only worrying for you. I don’t want to lose another member.” he said and walked to the kitchen. Seungmin stared at his retreating form, heartbeat slowing down from the running.

_______________

_SMACK!_

Jisung cried out when he felt the man enter him. He hated how it felt and whimpered at the overwhelming pain. The man took it as a sign of pleasure and kept on slamming into him. After Jinyoung was shot off the truck, Hiro had driven to the nearest club and ordered the four to be “pleasured”. And here Jisung was, being raped. He knew that in the other rooms were the other three being raped as well. Jisung screamed in pain as the man ripped into him yet again. 

He couldn’t escape this and screamed out, “Somebody help! Please!” With tears streaming down his face. 

“You shut that pretty little face of yours,” the man growled and covered his mouth. Jisung had no strength to keep on fighting back, so he let the man keep on entering him and didn’t even cringe when the man cummed on his shirt. He had been knocked out by the pain shortly after the man was finished.

He wasn’t awake to experience the man take off Jisung’s clothes on, and put on new ones. He mumbled a short apology against Jisung’s lips, kissed him once and left. When he awoke, he was met with a dark room and the stench of blood and cum. 

When he tried to move, he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. “Shit!” He exclaimed in pain and sat there, not able to move. He realized that he was now wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt, black shorts, and what seemed to be a collar of some sort. Snorting in disgust, he took it off, and threw it across the room. Hugging his knees to his chest, he cried and whispered, “I’m only Minho’s.”

***Jeongin’s Room***

“No! Please spare me, I’m only 17!” Jeongin begged, crawling away from the man that was standing in front of him, dick hanging out. 

“Oh please, I’ve fucked 15 year olds! The older the better,” the man grinned evilly and grabbed Jeongin by the waist. “Suck!” He ordered. Jeongin closed his eyes and turned his head away. The man became furious and grabbed Jeongin’s hair. “When I tell you what to do, you listen to me!” He hollered. Jeongin’s eyes opened when he heard Jisung’s, “Someone help! Please!” from the other room. Tears fell out of his eyes; he hated to hear his hyung in pain. 

He didn’t want Jisung to be the only one suffering, so obeyed the man. By the end, he felt like he was ripped apart. He would’ve passed out from the pain, but the man forced him to stay awake through the whole session. When the man pulled out, he slapped Jeongin’s face and snorted at his distorted face. 

Smearing Jeongin’s own blood on Jeongin’s face, the man hissed, “You disgust me. You shouldn’t even be in this industry.” He tossed Jeongin a new set of clothes and slammed the door shut. After he left, Jeongin broke down sobbing. The shudders pained him, but he couldn’t help it. He just hoped the others were alright. 

As he continued to cry, he pulled on his new clothing. At least they gave them something nice to wear for a change. The clothes were soft and comfortable, but it held the stench of the club. 

Jeongin’s lower lip quivered dangerously when he heard a thump in Jisung’s room. He painfully dragged himself across the bed to the thin wall deprecating the two rooms. Leaning against it, he said quietly, “Jisung hyung, are you there? Are you ok?” He recieved no response. He sighed and was about to go to sleep when he heard a soft whisper. “I’m only Minho’s.” 

_What?!_

Jeongin pressed his cheek against the wall and said more loudly, “Jisung hyung, are you there?” This time, he got a response. Jisung had heard little Jeongin’s voice and was extremely alarmed. He prayed that they hadn’t touched Jeongin. 

Jisung immediately exclaimed, “Jeongin! Oh my gosh, Jeongin! Are you ok? Did they touch you?” Jisung got no response and he knew that they had. His anger fueled and he yelled, “Those fuckin’ assholes! How could they touch you? You’re so young. You don’t deserve this...” his voice trailed off as tears overwhelmed him.

Jeongin quietly muttered, “It’s ok, i’m ok. We can make it out, hyung. We can make it out.”

***Hyunjin and Woojin’s Room***

Hyunjin and Woojin were rather lucky. They were put in the same room, and only had to give headjobs and blowjobs. They weren’t hurt in anyway; well, their mouths were sore but that’s it. The two hyungs couldn’t help but worry about the two younger ones. Their biggest fright was that they had been stripped of their virginity. 

“Hyung, do you think we can leave?” Hyunjin asked as they sat in the darkness. 

“No. Don’t try to do anything until someone comes for us,” Woojin warned him. Luckily, the time approached quickly. Soon, a girl who was about 23 came in for them. 

“Hey. You’re being asked for,” the girl said, in a monotone voice. She was extremely beautiful; button nose, pale skin, almond-shaped eyes, long purple and pink hair in a messy bun. Her body proportion was amazing and she wore fishnet stalkings with black booty shorts, a black crop top, and black high-heel lace up boots. However, behind her mask of heavy makeup, Woojin and Hyunjin could spot something dark and sad in her eyes. It was so clear that she was unhappy here and like them, she was only here to pleasure others. 

Hyunjin tried to talk to her by asking, “What’s your name?” and “How long have you been here?” But she didn’t say a word and continued to lead them to their destination. She took them to a private lounge area where they saw Hiro smugly looking at them with girls fleeting all around him. If he thought he was impressing them, he was dead wrong. Not only was he ugly and looked stupid, both of them already loved somebody.

 “How was it?” Hiro mocked, setting down his cup of wine. Hyunjin sneered and looked away. At that moment, two other servants wheeled in Jisung and Jeongin. Hyunjin and Woojin’s expressions dropped and they dashed over to them. 

“Oh my lord, what happened?” 

“Those fuckin bitches, i’ll smack their faces so fuckin hard.”

The four bombarded each other with questions, but their little time together was broken up when Hiro walked over and sneeded, “Enough with this pity party. We need to get going now. Since I’m nice enough, you two can keep the wheelchairs.”

Jisung snorted and mumbled under his breath, “Nice? Hardly!” Unfortunately, this did not slip by Hiro. Hiro turned around to stare at Jisung. Menacingly, he asked, “What... did you say?”

Since Jisung was feeling courageous, he repeated himself louder. “I said, that you’re definition of nice is hardly nice at all.” Before he could say more, Hiro slapped hm across the face, the sound echoing in the room.

”Say that again, and you’ll find yourself being a sex slave in here.” Jisung’s face fell and he shut his mouth tightly. He shoved them out the door, and they found themselves back in the cramped van. 

______________

Breakfast was quiet and awkward. No one dared to say a word. They silently ate the bland porridge that Chan had attempted to make. Finally, Seungmin decided to break the silence by saying, “So, how did you all sleep?”

Minho pushed his chair back from the table, standing up abruptly. He left his bowl of porridge at the table and ran into his room. Seungmin’s face fell and he asked, “What did I do wrong?” Chan sighed and rubbed Seungmin’s shoulder. Soon after, Felix, Yedam, and Changbin left as well, going to do whatever in their rooms. It was only Seungmin and Chan left at the dinner table. 

Seungmin helped Chan wash the dishes and put them away. They sat back down at the table, having nothing else to do. The dream that Seungmin had the night before had been nagging him, so he decided to tell Chan about it. “Hyung, last night I dreamed about them. They were all stuck in a dark room and... they were being raped. Could this mean something?” Chan’s whole body tensed and his head jerked up. 

His eyes were shining with alarm. “Seungmin, repeat that again,” he demanded. Uncertainly, Seungmin recapped his dream.

Without a word, Chan stood up and left, now leaving Seungmin all alone. Seungmin sighed and stood up from the table. He grabbed a clean cloth and decided to clean the table to pass time. He blinked his eyes once and when he opened his eyes, he was inside a dark, cramped van. He let his eyes adjust to the dark, scanning the room. 

He let out a scream when he saw the four who were kidnapped in nets. The heavy scent of blood hung in the air. Seungmin spotted two wheelchairs folded against the wall. Finally, his eyes fell on Hyunjin. He shrieked, "Hyunjin!" and ran over to him. As he ran across the van, the truck lurched at the movement. Hyunjin looked up and scanned his eyes to see what might've created the lurch.

Seungmin waved his hands over Hyunjin's face, but it seemed that Hyunjin could not see him. Then, something caught his eye. Written in tiny lettering was 1098GHY79. He memorized the code and as he reached out to Hyunjin once more... he woke up.

"Seungmin? Are you alright?" 

Seungmin looked around him and realized that he had a vision. He was now laying on the ground of the kitchen with Chan crouched over him. "What...what happened?" Seungmin groaned as he sat up.

"You were cleaning the table and then you just collapsed!" Chan explained, helping Seungmin up.

"Hyung, I have something to tell you."

_____________________

At first, Seungmin insisted that only Chan should know about his vision, but Chan persuaded him to let the others hear too. So now, Seungmin found himself sitting on his bed with Felix, Changbin, Minho, Yedam, and Chan standing around.

"I-i just blinked and then I found myself in this dark, cramped van. The other four were being held captive in their. They didn't seem to be in the best condition because I could clearly smell blood. It was especially strong from Jeongin and Jisung. I saw two wheelchairs too. I couldn't see much because it was dark but I do remember a series of numbers and letters. I thought that maybe you might want to know, Minho."

At his name, Minho perked up and stared intently at Seungmin. "What was it?"

"1098GHY79"

Minho's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Do you know what that means?"

Seungmin shook his head and replied, "No, I thought that you would know." 

"Hm... Seungmin, where did you see it?" 

Seungmin closed his eyes, trying to remember his vision. Finally, he opened his eyes again. "it was on the trunk door. Maybe a license plate?"

Minho suddenly had a spark at what Seungmin said. "It was on the trunk door...license plate...1098GHY79...Yedam, can you get me my computer?" Yedam obeyed and went to go get it.

Felix turned towards Minho. "Since when did you have a laptop?" he asked.

"Hush!" Minho exclaimed as Yedam came back, laptop in tow. He opened it and pulled up a program. The other boys gathered around him, wanting to see what he was about to do. Into the search bar of the program, he typed '1098GHY79'. The boys stared at the computer, waiting for the result. Their patience started to thin as the little circle on the screen continued to spin. Right before Changbin was about to snap, the screen finally loaded. 

They all erupted in cheers, relieved that it loaded. As soon as they calmed down, their attention went back on Minho. They found him already reading a complicated-looking page of lines and lines of nonsense. "The heck is that?" Yedam blurted out, clearly confused. Minho didn't answer right away, too engrossed in reading the screen. As the members started to get frustrated once again at the lack attention from Minho, he finally spoke up. 

"I found it!" he exclaimed, startling the other members. "The program I pulled up is a GPS vehicle tracking system. If the license plate is registered into the government, it can be tracked down using this program. At first, I thought it was license plate because, well, i mean it sounds like a license plate! However, when I searched it up, it didn't pop up as a license plate. instead, it gave me something else. '1098GHY79' is not a license plate, but a phone number. It doesn't sound like a typical phone number, which is why they chose it.

"Now, who is 'they?' They are the scientists who took Hyunjin, Jisung, Jeongin, and Woojin. If anyone ever saw those numbers and letters, it would just look like a license plate.  Although I can't find where they are now, I can find where they are intended to go. And where is that? The main headquarters.  When I found the phone number, it also gave me the address of their main headquarters. I'm pretty sure this company has several headquarters, but they would probably want to work at the main headquarters with such a big case."

Minho stopped talking so all of this information could sink into the other members. Finally Chan spoke up. "Where is the main headquarters located?"

Minho smiled. "I was hoping you would ask that. If we're able to get transportation, it shouldn't take too long to get there because it's located in the neighboring city ( **province?** ), Seoul.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi  
>  LEJEO,HE OWIRGRIOE AUTHOR NIM WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN  
> is probably what a lot of u guys are thinking  
> my apologies  
> well, im back ya know!  
> ya i should give u guys an explanation of where I’ve been. So, my school gives each student an iPad for the school year, but when school lets out, they take the iPads back. Aaaand of course it has to be the iPad that I write on. My mom doesn’t let me use my dads work computer to write :( so I needed to sneak around and continue writing. That’s why it took... 2 months!! Good job author nim :’)  
> Sorry if u guys hate me now, I understand.  
> I’m out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’ve pranked my readers so many times, accidentally publishing chapter 9 twice when I didn’t even start writing anything. I am terribly sorry
> 
> Oh, and authors note!  
> I’m not sure when i started to do this, but:  
> ___ means a completely new setting change. it can change from the four captured, the six not captured, or a completely new character setting. 
> 
> *** means same character setting, but different time/place in that character setting. For example, if it was the four captured, it can first be between Hyunjin and _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ then when *** appears, it changes to a scene between jeongin and Woojin. Just clarying! :)

The truck went over a large bump, causing Woojin to fall backwards and hit his back against the wall, hard. The others were sleeping, so the oldest tried to hold in his pained groan. After the pain soothed down, he leaned backwards, his bruised back gently hitting the wall this time. He bit his bottom lip as he held in his tears. He was yearning to be in the comforting arms of Chan. He pulled his knees to his chest, burying his head. Soon, the movement of the truck lulled him to sleep. 

_______

 

”How are we supposed to get to Seoul though?” Minho, Seungmin, Chan, Yedam, Felix, and Changbin were still gathered around Minho’s laptop, brainstorming on how to get to Seoul. 

“I don’t think it’s a great idea to send all of us there, so I think we should send someone who’s animal is fast and another person who’s animal is strong. We shouldn’t risk trying to get a ride on a bus, plane, and we don’t own a car. Unless...” Minho trailed away and gave a knowing glance to the other five boys. “We could...ya know...steal a car...”

***

”I never agreed to this,” Seungmin continued to grumble as he, Minho, and Felix were sneaking through the forest while Minho was trying to get signal and search up the nearest store. Finally, Minho grabbed signal.

”aHa! There’s a Burger King nearby.” The two younger boys silently nodded, and followed Minho. The three snuck out of the forest, and ran across the road, stopping in front of the fast food restaurant. 

“Wow, I haven’t been to one of these in awhile!” Felix exclaimed. Minho sighed and pushed the two youngsters inside the restaurant. Minho pretended to go use the restroom, Seungmin going outside to find a suitable car, and Felix keeping a watch out for both. After a few minutes, Felix and Minho heard a little beep coming in from their earpieces. 

“This is SK2000, Felix and Lee Know, do you copy?”

”oH! This is cool!”

”Shut up, Felix, this is Lee Know. Felix and SK2000, do you copy?” Minho heard both of them chime “yep”.

“SK200, what did you find? Over,” Minho whispered into the ear piece. 

“I found a white van, it doesn’t seem too big and... wait a minute... hey! That’s-“ Seungmin never got to finish his sentence because it started to get staticky, and his words came out in little pieces. When the static cleared up, Minho and Felix could hear distant yelling and hard thuds. 

“FELIX! Get outside, RIGHT NOW! I’m right behind you, over!” Minho yelled into the ear piece, slamming the stall open, and running out of the bathroom. Unfortunately, he came face to face with a masked man.

Not thinking, he slammed his fist into the man’s face. The man grunted and fell to the floor. Something about the man’s voice sounded familiar, but Minho still wasn’t in the right mind, so he pulled out his dagger and held it close to his chest, getting ready to strike if the man jumped at him. “Take off your mask, or I will have to hurt you,” Minho yelled, trembling from all the energy he had just let out. 

He started trembling even more as the man started to take off his mask, but he had no need to be afraid. Because under the mask was a bruised up Jisung. Minho couldn’t wrap his head around what was going on, so he simply stood there with his dagger still up. Finally, Jisung said, “Hyung! It’s me!” Minho slowly let down his dagger, but was still tense, just in case Jisung had turned against him. 

Coldly, Minho said, “What are you doing here.” Jisung didn’t answer and only looked away. “I’ll repeat it one more time. What are you doing?!” Tears started to fall out of Jisung’s eyes and he quickly wiped them away, only for them to be replaced with a new, steady stream of tears.

Instead of trying to comfort him, Minho grabbed him by his collar and exclaimed, “The FUCK did you do Han Jisung, because I swear to god if you hurt Seungmin then-“ but he was interrupted when static started again in his earpiece. 

Minho immediately let go of Jisung and pressed his ear piece, joining the conversation. “Lee Know on, over.” 

He became startled when low chuckling started to go out through the earpiece. “Why hello, Lee Minho. This whole mission was a failure and not well thought out. If you think you can beat us and get your precious little members back, you’re wrong. We wanted to see a taste of what your equipment is like, so in exchange for your equipment, we took Kim Seungmin, and gave back Han Jisung. It’s a bargain, you see. Jisung has information on us, Seungmin has information on you. Let’s see who wins this game first.” Minho’s face dropped and tears started to form in his eyes. 

They didn’t start to drop until he heard Seungmin’s shaky and weak voice say into the ear piece, “SK2000, out.”

”No! This isn’t how it was supposed to go! No...” Minho trailed off. He sat on the floor, shaking, while tears streamed out of his eyes. He didn’t even notice when Jisung dragged himself over to him, wrapping his arms around him. Minho ignored the static in his ear as Felix was trying to get to him. He made no attempt to move from his sitting spot until Felix opened the bathroom door. 

“Minho hyung! Are you okay?!” 

Since Minho wasn’t answering, he looked over to the person next to him, only to choke on his spit. “H-how, Jisung!” 

Jisung only sighed and said, “We need to talk.”

________

The truck door opened, making Hyunjin, Woojin and Jeongin flinch. The three boys had been huddled up against the wall, fearing what might happen to Jisung when he was harshly pulled away, a mask thrown on his face. They all sighed in relief when a masked boy stumbled back in. However, Jeongin quickly realized that the boy was not wearing Jisung’s clothes, making all three tense again. 

The door opened once more to reveal Hiro. “You’re little Jisung is gone. Done. No longer with us. Instead, we have him,” he told them coldly, then slammed the door shut as he went to the driver’s seat. 

They heard the boy whimpering, and Hyunjin _swore_ that he knew that voice, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint who it was. Since his curiosity was sparked, he crawled over, rolling the boy onto his back. The boy squealed, attempting to push Hyunjin away, but Hyunjin gently shushed him, brushing a hand against the masked figure’s cheek. He visibly relaxed at the soft touch, but didnt let his guard down, grabbing one of Hyunjin’s wrists. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Hyunjin whispered, then with his free hand, grabbed the mask and pulled it free, revealing the face behind it. Hyunjin gasped and fell backwards, crawling away from the boy. 

“What, what, hyung what is it?” Jeongin demanded, grabbing Hyunjin’s arm. All Hyunjin could do was shakily point at the boy lying on the ground. Jeongin decided to see for himself, only to be shocked as well. “S-Seungmin hyung??”

Seungmin started to shake as tears fell from his eyes. 

_Why why am I here?_

_Why aren’t they greeting me warmly like I thought?_

_Does Hyunjin still love me?_

All these thoughts were racing through his head as he lay there, covering his eyes with his arms and cried. Woojin came over, pulling the younger up and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. “It’s ok, minnie, it’s ok.”

Seungmin liked the comfort that Woojin gave him, but he would rather be in the arms of Hyunjin. He pulled away, throwing a glance at Hyunjin, only to see that Hyunjin was staring at Jeongin with an extremely gentle look. _Was that love in his eyes??_

Seungmin scoffed and pushed himself against the wall, sighing and leaning his head back. Here he was, reunited with his lover, only to be ignored. He pulled his knees to chest, and leaned his head against them. Starting to become tired, his body  slipped down the wall until he fully laying on the ground. 

Making sure Seungmin was asleep, Woojin went over to Hyunjin, giving him a light slap on the cheek. “Wake up! Your boyfriend is here, and what do you do? Ignore him, flirting with Jeongin right in front of his eyes. I know you’ve gone though a lot, but so has Seungmin. Imagine how hard it must have been for him to find us. And in the end, he only ended up being captured like us. He’s probably gone through more than us.”

Hyunjin gave him a look, as if he was going to listen to the older, but it disappeared from his eyes. He turned away from Woojin, facing Jeongin. Pissed, Woojin grabbed Hyunjin’s shoulder, forcing him to face him. “You disrespectful brat. You should learn to listen to your elders. And you and Jeongin! You’re playing with both of them. You’re dating Seungmin, but now that you were away from him, you decided, ‘oh hey! I’m bored, let’s flirt with Jeongin instead!’ God, Hyunjin get your dumbass head out of the clouds!”

Hyunjin only stared at the older, this time maintaining eye contact. It was as if there was a storm in him, messing up his mind. “I’m scared,” he whispered, barely any sound coming out of his mouth. 

“Hm?” Woojin leaned in.

”I’m scared, hyung. I’m scared I’m gonna lose him. What if one day, we don’t make it out together, what will I do? I love Seungmin, I really do. But if I lose him, I’m gonna be broken, and the chance of that happening is so high. It’s not healthy to have a relationship right now. It’s not gonna work. It’s best to end it before it’s too late.” Hyunjin explained, a dark look in his eyes. 

However, this only made Woojin more mad. “So this is your way of breaking it off? Flirting with Jeongin, starting a new relationship? It’s dumb, you’re dumb, Hyunjin!” he said, raising his voice. His loud voice woke Seungmin up. He sat up from the ground only to see Hyunjin about to throw a punch at Woojin’s face.

He jumped in front of Woojin just in time, only to be punched in the gut. He fell backwards, letting out a little grunt. Hitting a wall, blood squirted out of his mouth, dripping down his chin. The three fell silent, staring at the puppy-boy. They watched as he slowly wiped he blood away, Painfully pulling himself up into a sitting his position. He bit his lip as he tried to hold in his tears. He was such a crybaby, always crying when even the smallest bad thing happened to him. 

Hyunjin was about to make a move towards him when the door opened up. “We’re here,” a small boy announced, looking fearfully at the four of them. They nodded and the boy stepped back out. 

“We’re dealing with this later,” Woojin growled, going over to Seungmin and helping him up. Letting the other two pass first, he handed Seungmin a pill. “Painkiller,” he whispered to Seungmin when the red-haired male looked at him, confused. Seungmin nodded with understanding, shoving it into his pocket to take later.

He winced at the sudden moment of jumping off the truck, but once he did, he could only stare in awe. Standing tall and proud in front of him, was the HSI (Hiro Science Institute) headquarters. It was made out of shiny metal, at least 5,000 feet high in the air. It curved around the top corners, slimming it down at the base of the building. Seungmin’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt a weak push at his back. He turned around to see the same small boy flinch when they made eye contact. 

Without saying a word, Seungmin turned back around, and latched onto Woojin’s arm. They two walked into the building slowly, standing a good five feet behind Hyunjin and Jeongin. However, the distance closed between them when Hiro came over, pushing Seungmin on the back, right on his bruise from hitting the truck wall when Hyunjin had punched him. 

Seungmin flinched, falling onto the floor in pain. Shaking, he felt humiliated at how weak he was. “What’s wrong with you. Are you a fuckin crippled retard?” Hiro sneered while staring down at him. He pushed his foot into Seungmin’s bruise, making the boy cry out in pain, a few tears escaping his eyes. “Should I do it harder?” He chuckled, pushing it in even further. 

Seungmin started to full out sob when the pain became unbearable, flopping onto the ground. Something snapped in Hyunjin, making him run over to Hiro. He harshly pushed the bigger man off of his lover, and dropped down to cover Seungmin’s body. “Don’t touch him!” Hyunjin yelled, voice shaking. He couldn’t help but want to cry at seeing his boyfriend so helpless on the ground. 

Instead of getting mad, Hiro chuckled darkly and said, “Ah, lovers, I see. How _adorable_.” 

He swept a glance around the remaining two until he yelled out to a crew member, “Give them rooms G56 and G57. You can decide how you want to pair them.” With that he walked away.

”S-seungmin, are you ok?” Hyunjin whispered, trying to keep his voice stable. It felt like he hadn’t seen Seungmin in weeks, when it was only a few days. 

“Why did you ignore me when you saw me?” Seungmin whimpered, shying away from Hyunjin’s touch.

”Enough, we’re going to your rooms,” the crew member said, roughly pulling the two apart.

_______

The car ride was awkward. Veeeeery awkward. 

Eventually, Felix had found a spacious black van and started it up. Since he was a bit too young to drive, Minho took the driver’s spot. That was _after_ he had stopped crying hysterically. Jisung had never seen Minho cry that hard in his 16 years of life with him. He could only sit there and hold him, hoping that he would calm down. 

The three were silent as Minho drove back to the cabin. Finally, Felix broke the silence by saying, “So. Um, Jisung. What are you doing here?”

Jisung sighed and leaned his head against the window. “I was just, i don’t know, in the van when the back door to the trunk was just thrown open. We couldn’t see who it was because the person was knocked over by one of the scientists. All of a sudden, there’s a full blown out fight outside and the next thing i know, i have a mask over my face and i’m ordered to find Minho hyung. I didn’t know why I was searching for him, but then I realized that I was basically abandoned and that it had been one of you guys that had discovered our van.”

Felix hummed in response while Minho breathed in a shuddery breath. Jisung slid his hand over and tried to take Minho’s, but Minho snatched his hand away, giving a side glare at Jisung. Jisung withdrew his hand, embarrassed. He should just stop trying to be nice to Minho. 

“We’re here,” Minho said, jumping out of the van. Jisung sighed in relief when he laid his eyes on his house. With Felix’s help, he limped over to the house, slowly going in after Minho. “We’re home!” Minho called, his voice echoing around the house. Jisung tensed up when he heard a door open up stairs, footsteps coming down.

When Chan saw Jisung, he stood there for a moment, but quickly recovered from his shock, yelling, “Jisung!” He ran over and hugged the younger tightly, but not too tightly, just in case he was hurt. After a few seconds, he pulled away and scanned Jisung, seeing if he was hurt anywhere. That’s when he realized that there was only three, and not four. 

“Where’s Seungmin?” Chan asked them, quietly. 

“He’s gone,” Minho replied, bitterly. 

Bewildered, Chan could only let out a shocked, “What?”

“Because of this bastard, he’s gone!” Minho screamed, pointing at Jisung. He shoved past both boys, running to his room. Yedam watched the whole thing happen, and followed the older into his room. 

Jisung could only stare after Minho, trying to hold in his tears. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered, starting to cry. 

“Nothing is your fault,” Chan reassured him, hugging him again. 

***

”Hyung, can I come in?” Yedam asked, lightly knocking on Minho’s door. He heard the rustling of blankets, then the door was swung open, revealing a puffy-faced, messy hair, and overall horrible looking Lee Minho. Yedam could only sigh, letting out a small “hyung.” He closed the door for privacy, then gave Minho a huge hug. Over time, the two had gotten close, and it was becoming quite obvious that Yedam was Minho’s favorite. 

The two sat on Minho’s bed, Yedam holding onto Minho’s hand tightly. “Hyung, nothing is your fault or Jisung’s fault. It’s the scientists’ fault. This wouldn’t have happened if weren’t for them. Just because Jisung was the one brought back to us, doesn’t mean he’s the one responsible for Seungmin. He’s gone through a lot hyung, please don’t be so harsh on him.”

Minho nodded, listening to Yedam’s advice. However, he couldn’t trust Jisung yet. “Now, why don’t you go and apologize to Jisung?” 

Minho ruffled his hair and made his way to the bathroom, trying to make himself look a bit more presentable. Once he made sure he looked ok, he peeked out of the room, made sure no one else was in the hall, and made a dash for Jisung’s room. Knocking on the door, he shuffled back and forth on his feet and bit his lip, anticipating Jisung’s reaction. 

The door opened the slightest bit, revealing a sliver of light. “Yes?” Jisung asked, not knowing who it was. Minho slipped his fingers through the crack and opened up the door, revealing that it was him. Minho expected Jisung to shut the door in his face, but Jisung simply said, “Is there anything I can help you with, hyung?”

Minho stood there, blinking. “I just- umm, can i uhhh... c-can I come in?” Minho stuttered out, suddenly becoming nervous at the sight of the younger. 

“Yeah sure!” Jisung exclaimed, smiling widely. And _maybe,_ Minho thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He slipped into Jisung’s room, sitting down on his bed. He took a good look around the squirrel’s room. Ever since he had left many years ago, not much had changed.

Some things had been moved around, but other than that, it was all the same. The bedsheets, blankets, pillows, bed frame, desk, closet, even his clothes stayed the same. The last thing Minho noticed was a chord of fairy lights, littered with small pictures. 

He stood up from the bed, going over to look at the pictures, and was shocked to see that the pictures were of Jisung and him. The pictures were in chronogical order, starting from when Minho had first found him; Jisung had been two and Minho had been four. The pictures continued, all the way up to when Jisung was 14 and Minho was 16. The string of pictures ended there, making it obvious that Minho had left, abandoning Jisung.

All of a sudden, Minho was hit with a sudden emotion. Everything came crashing down. He started to remember how he had grown up without parents, so when he had found the abandoned baby, he decided to take care of him. Even though Minho was nowhere near a big boy, he took the father figure, making sure that the baby was well taken care of. Even the name ‘Jisung’ was given by Minho. Eventually, Jisung started to look up at him as more of an older brother and then, even more. 

Minho had gotten afraid of Jisung when he started to develop feelings for him. That’s when he started to become cold, hiding away his true personality. One day, without telling Jisung, he had packed up his things and left. He now started to realize how hard it must have been for Jisung, the only person he knew, leaving. 

He didn’t even realize that he was crying until he heard Jisung say, “Hyung, are you crying??” Minho felt a gentle hand grasp his arm, turning him around. Minho’s hand flew up to his face, feeling a wet streak down his cheek. Opening, his mouth, he tried to say something, but failed. Nothing came out. When Jisung saw his struggle for words, he hugged Minho tightly.

Minho tensed up at first, but eventually relaxed, hugging Jisung back. “Why were you crying?” Jisung whispered into Minho’s shoulder. 

Minho quickly pulled away, “I wasn’t crying. Don’t just assume things.” With that, Minho’s cold personality was back. Minho’s heart physically hurt when he saw Jisung’s face fall. He mentally scolded himself for being so rude, but he just couldn’t make himself be nice. It was as if a voice was nagging at him, telling him to not trust jisung. 

“Sorry hyung, that was my mistake. I won’t just assume things from now on,” jisung softly said. He walked over to the string of pictures, examine them like Minho had done, then started to talk again. “You know, I never got to say this, but thank you. Without you, I probably wouldn’t even be here, I would’ve died. It wouldn’t have been ten, but nine.It was really hard for me without you, and I just want you back. You can hate me for saying this, but I love you hyung. I really do.” jisung didn’t dare to turn around and look back at the older. 

He leaned his head against the wall and managed to whisper out a few more sentences. “Go ahead and hate me, I don’t care. You already hate me, anyways. It’s not like confessing will ever change anything.”

He flinched when he heard the door open, then slam shut.

_***_

“So, how did it go?” Yedam asked eagerly as Minho entered his room. He watched the older as he flopped onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow. “Hyung? You good?” Yedam asked, concerned. 

Minho turned around, sporting a huge grin. “It went well?”

“Yep!” Minho exclaimed. Yedam flashed him the ‘ok’ sign, then left. As soon as he closed the door, Minho’s smile faded, turning into a frown. He tried his best to hold in his scream, but it was almost impossible. All he wanted to do was kill himself. His long-time crush had finally confessed and what had he done? Walk out of the room as if nothing had happened. What the _hell_ was wrong with him?

________

Seungmin tried his best to not sink into Hyunjin’s arms, but it was really hard. The worker had been surprisingly nice, letting Seungmin and Hyunjin room together. When Hyunjin had asked for the worker’s name, he had turned around, looking at them with an empty look in his eyes.

“You don’t need to know. No one cares anyway,” the worker said blankly. But Seungmin could clearly hear the pain in his voice.

“Sir, you let us be together when you could have split us apart. The least we can do is learn your name.”

The worker sighed and said, “My name is Taeyong. Lee Taeyong.”

Seungmin gave Taeyong a warm smile and said, “Thank you, Taeyong.”

”Hyung.”

”Huh?”

”Taeyong ‘hyung’. I’m older than you,” Taeyong said, softly smiling, before walking off.

The couple quietly stood in front of their room door, the silence thick. It was as if one boy was daring the other to open the door first. Finally, Hyunjin sighed and opened the door, letting Seungmin in. As he was closing the door, he was interrupted by Seungmin’s loud gasp. He looked up and took in the room they were put in. Their mouths dropped at the spacious room. 

Tucked into the left corner were two queen-sized beds. Separating the beds, was a black side desk with a small lamp on it. Covering the whole north wall was a huge window. In the right corner was a beige desk and two narrow doors. Next to the door was a long mirror. The room itself was huge, the furniture taking up little to no room. Hyunjin ran over to the beds, jumping onto the bed closer to the wall. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes at his childish instincts but couldn’t suppress his smile. He walked over to the door and opened both. He didn’t realize that Hyunjin had come up behind him until he heard a small “wow”. 

“Gah!” Seungmin yelled and spun around, almost falling between one of the doors. Hyunjin quickly caught him around the waist, and pulled him against his chest. 

“Don’t fall between the doors,” Hyunjin said, smirking. 

“Don’t get cocky,” Seungmin snorted and pushed Hyunjin away. He blushed as he heard Hyunjin’s laughter, but walked into one door. It revealed a large walk-in closet. He heard Hyunjin yell, “This bathroom is awesome!” from the other door. 

Seungmin turned off the light in the closet, closing the door on his way out. He sat down in front of the large window, and sighed, content at the nice view. he knew that the happiness was only going to last for a while, and that soon, everyone was going to be experimenting on him, making his life hell. Once again, he didn’t realize Hyunjin behind him, until he felt his head lean on his shoulder. 

Shocked, he yelled and whirled around, smacking Hyunjin’s face on accident. Hyunjin fell on the floor, groaning. Seungmin completely forgot about his grudge against on Hyunjin, and frantically kneeled next to him. “Hey hey hey, are you ok?” Hyunjin sat straight up, swapping their positions. Now, Seungmin was pinned onto the ground by Hyunjin. seungmin could see a small red mark where he had hit the older, but excluding that, he looked completely fine. 

Seungmin started to fluster, trying to stammer out something, but nothing came out. Hyunjin chuckled at the younger’s adorable behavior. He bent down, bringing his face closer to Seungmin’s. However, instead of kissing him, he only leaned his forehead on Seungmin’s. 

Seungmin closed his eyes at the feeling of Hyunjin leaning on him. He opened them again when he felt Hyunjin pulling away, but he quickly sat up, hugging the boy tightly. He clung onto the older, as if he would never be able to touch the boy again. Hyunjin patted his head, smoothing his hair down. When he started to feel Seungmin shake, he became concerned, saying, “Seungmin-ah... are you ok?”

Seungmin only shook his head, hugging Hyunjin even tighter, if that was possible. “What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asked gently. 

“Do you still love me?” Seungmin asked quietly. Hyunjin pulled away quickly, eyes wide. 

“Baby, why wouldn’t I love you?” he exclaimed. Seungmin looked away, covering his face with his hands. “Baby,” Hyunjin whispered. Seungmin flinched at the pet name, and Hyunjin frowned. He pulled his hands away, then went to go kiss every inch of Seungmin’s face. He left Seungmin’s lips for last, kissing it gently. 

Seungmin sighed, melting into Hyunjin’s touch. 

***

”What do you know? For fuck’s sake, my brother is probably dead, he is gone, just because _you_  wanted to save your _stupid_ brother who only bring chaos in this world. Why... why can’t i have happiness too?”

The brown haired boy could only stare down at the white-haired boy. “I’m sorry hyung. I really am. But you have to listen to me. Please!”

The older looked up, pure hatred written over his face. “What is it, _Jung Jaehyun_.”

”Your...your brother. Taeyong hyung, Jisung is...alive. He’s still alive, and he’s here in this building. Right now. If you will listen I can take you to him-“

”JUNG JAEHYUN!” Jaehyun looked up with fear as his older brother barged into the room he and Taeyong had been hiding in. “You little bitch, spoiling our secrets and plans.” The said boy’s breath started to pick up. He knew this tone. Ever since he had been younger, Hiro had always sounded like this right before he was about to give a big punishment to him. For many years, he had escaped these scenarios by following every single order his older brother had given him, even to the extent of handing over his boyfriend’s younger brother. But now, everything was a total mess. 

Creatures that had only been heard of in myths had been discovered, causing a whole ruckus in the headquarters. After spending weeks watching his boyfriend mope around, crying over his lost brother, he had taken the opportunity to tell him that Park Jisung was very much still alive, that he was in the exact same building as him, that he had been communicating with the younger. 

But of course, someone had to see Jaehyun sneak Taeyong into his room, then report it to Hiro. Now, who knows what might happen. 

***

Hyunjin and Seungmin had been cuddling in one of the large beds that were supplied, when they heard loud screaming in the hall. They immediately sat up, running over to the door. but, they hesitated to open it. Consequences could happen for opening that one door. “Should we do it?” Seungmin asked quietly. Their decision was made up when a different scream was heard, this time, a boy’s. Thinking that it was Jeongin, they threw open the door rushing out. 

However, it was not Jeongin, as the said boy and Woojin had come out of their room they same time as them. They four made eye contact, then ran towards the sound of the scream. 

They saw a young boy, even younger than Jeongin, holding another boy’s head in his arms. When the boy saw the four, he screamed out, “Help me! Please!” They recognized him as the boy on the truck, the one who had told them that they had arrived. Immediately, Woojin ran over, gently taking the unconscious boy from his hands. 

“hey, its gonna be ok, alright?” Woojin said soothingly, calming the boy down. 

With some effort, they carried the injured boy into Jeongin and Woojin’s room, laying him down on a bed. They had figured out that the boy’s name was Park Jisung and that he was 16, one year younger than jeongin. The injured boy was Jisung’s co-worker with the name of Chenle, same age as Jeongin. “jisung. Can you please explain to me what happened?”

”Chenle and I aren’t friends. No, we aren’t even that close. We only know each other because of this prison that people think is a job. It’s only been a week since we started to work together. But today, Hiro,” jisung shuddered at the mention of the man’s name, “came in. He grabbed Chenle by the head, then threw him to the ground. I tried my best to stop him, but he only kicked me out of the way. I was in too much pain to see what was happening exactly. I could only remember watching him kick both me and Chenle before blacking out. 

“After a few hours, I woke up to find Chenle and I laying in the hallway, beaten up. I knew that Hiro wouldn’t be nearby at this hour, so that’s when I screamed for help.”

The four older boys could only nod, Seungmin holding Chenle’s hand and stroking it softly. Jisung eyed the little movement, and nobody but Seungmin saw it. He gave Jisung a questioning smile, but the younger only blinked and looked away. 

“Well, since I already checked up on you, you only have some bruising, nothing major. Why don’t you go take a nice shower. Jeongin will find you some clothes.” Woojin told Jisung, giving him a smile. Jeongin accompanied Jisung to his closet, watching Jisung as he stared in wonder at the amount of clothes. 

“What is it?” Jeongin questioned. 

“Oh no, it’s nothing, hyung. It’s just, I’ve never seen so many clothes in my life. Even before I was brought here, my brother and I didn’t live a very stable life.” Jisung responded, giving him a small smile as he chose a blue and black hoodie with gray sweatpants. Jeongin’s heart broke when he saw Jisung smile at him. 

“Oh, hyung no! Why are you crying?” Jisung asked hurriedly when he saw a small tear fall down Jeongin’s face. 

“I am?...oh, i mean, you just... you just remind me of someone that i miss very dearly. He was your age, your height, now to think about it, he kinda does look like you. But he was my best friend, considering I never had one before. It’s just nice to have a reminder of him time to time.” 

“Yedam?” Jisung asked, curiously. 

jeongin was taken aback by Jisung’s answer. “H-how did you know?”

Jisung smiled brightly and said, “Many many years ago, Yedam and I were very close friends. I was the only one who knew that he could turn into an eagle. His parents were afraid of him, so they kicked him out. That was around the time my older brother adopted me. I think we were like...seven? I don’t know, it was a while ago. Yedam refused to be adopted, but what was the point when he practically lived with us anyway. But then one day, he heard about scientists trying to find people like him, so he left. He was too scared to live with us, but he was also scared that if he stayed, bad things would happen to me and Taeyong hyung. For a long time, I worried about him, wondering if he was still alive, if he was healthy. But since you’re telling me that you met him, I feel very very happy and relieved. Thank you.” 

Jeongin watched the younger boy enter the bathroom, then close the door behind him. He wiped away his tears, sighing. He was just too kind and pure for his own good. 

“jisung!” Jeongin whipped his head around at the sudden shout. Chenle was now awake, and Jeongin had to admit that he had these splendid, big, deep eyes that just pulled you in. You could clearly see the emotion in his eyes, the fear. 

***

Chenle had passed out again right after he had shouted for the younger. Jisung was now sitting next to him, staring at him with emotion that Seungmin didn’t know. It surprised the older boys when Jisung grabbed Chenle’s hand and brought it up to his cheek. It certainly shocked Chenle when he woke up to see his hand pressed against Jisung’s cheek. 

The two stared at each other, both flushing bright red. Hyunjin snickered at the two youngsters who were blushing like ripe tomatoes. “S-sorry,” Chenle stammered. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Jisung asked, tilting his head. The only thing that gave away how flustered he was, was his red ear tips. On the other hand, Chenle was a stuttering, blushing mess. Hyunjin couldn’t help but realize how similar the tow were to him and Seungmin. 

Woojin helped Chenle sit up properly. “Hey Chenle, I’m Woojin, this is Jeong-“

”I know who you are,” Chenle interrupted, his big eyes staring down Woojin. 

“What?”

”You’re Woojin, the bear shapeshifter. That’s Jeongin, the desert fox shapeshifter, Seungmin adn Hyunjin, the dog shifters. There are six others back where you live. Felix a cat, Changbin a wolf, Minho a panther, Jisung a squirrel, Chan a Kangaroo and Yedam. He’s an eagle. before you ask how I know all of this, I went through some of the files. You guys have to watch out. They know literally everything about you. Please be careful. i know Jisung panicked and probably yelled for help, but it was a foolish thing to take us in. You should’ve just left us out there; eventually someone form the staff would’ve found and helped us. You cant be caught-“

” _Too late now, isn’t it?”_

All six boys flinched and slowly turned around at the dreaded voice. Standing in the doorway was Hiro himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeees we added new characters!!! I was very very excited to add chenle, jisung, jaehyun, and taeyong to the story. there will def more in the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> What you can expect in the next chapter:  
> -seungjin. sEUNGJIN. SEUNG. JIN.  
> -changlix  
> -jaeyong  
> -maybe chensung? Idk yet


	10. NOT AN UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

**hey guys, it’s your author nim, ck_4267.**

**many of you prbly don’t know, but earlier this morning, there was a shooting in pittsburgh, pennsylvania. usually, i would not be affected by news like this, however, pittsburgh is my home city. it’s where i grew up and live now. this shooting was HUGE and i just... wow. the news hit me really hard.**

**11 people died, 6 people injured.**

**nobody i know was harmed by the shooting, but i still pray for those who were injured or lost a loved one.**

**i was planning to update tmrw or in 2 days, but i think i just need to take a break and let the news sink in.**

**im super sorry for letting you all down and delaying the chapter.**

**well, without further ado,**

**ck_4267, out**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i will update later this week, but i just need to take a small break for a bit. see y’all in the next chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> insta: @ckimmy__  
> twitter: @ck_joo4


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t proofread so sorry for the many many errors

“Too late now, isn’t it?”

The six boys flinched and turned around to see the one and only Hiro, standing at the now kicked-down door. Hyunjin immediately stood up and moved to cover the two youngest. Jisung peeked around Hyunjin’s body, only to recoil, breathing heavily. Standing behind Hiro were four men, two of them being Jaehyun and Taeyong. 

To see his brother and his brother’s boyfriend alive and well, but on the enemy side broke Jisung. He fell out of the chair he was sitting in, grasping the place above his heart. “Jisung. Jisung, are you ok?” Chenle whispered, leaning over the bed to help him back up. Jisung didn’t respond and looked back over to Taeyong. They made eye contact, but Jisung’s heart shattered even more when his brother’s gaze continued to be cold, showing no sympathy or love. 

“I’m ok. I-I’m just had a bit shocked, you know?” Jisung tried to say without his voice quivering, but he failed. Chenle could clearly tell that something was wrong, proceeding to grab both of his hands. 

“No Jisung. You’re not ok.” Chenle said quietly. before Jisung could respond, the two heard a loud bang, then felt a force pushing them down. Chenle grabbed Jisung immeditaely, shielding his body. When they looked back up, they did not expect to see smoke encircling them, with Hyunjin in the center. He was crouching down by a now exploded bomb, smirking. 

Feeling a tug at his arms, Chenle looked up to Woojin frantically pulling at his sleeve. ‘ _Come on, we need to go,’_ he mouthed. Chenle nodded and pulled Jisung up, following Woojin through the smoke. They tried not to cough, making it absolutely impossible to breathe. Finally, they found themselves in the bathroom, and let out a huge breath. looking around, Chenle saw Seungmin and Jeongin in the large bathroom as well. The only person who hadn’t joined them yet was Hyunjin.

Chenle could see the worry in Seungmin’s eyes grow as minutes passed, and Hyunjin was still out there. Just as Seungmin was about to go out himself, they heard a frantic knock at the door. Seungmin rushed forward, opening the door and letting Hyunjin run in. “Hyung, close the door!” Jeongin screamed and seungmin looked up. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw Hiro lunge towards them. 

He slammed the door shut in the nick of time, but struggled with the lock. Woojin ran over and helped Seungmin lock the door. When the door finally locked, the two dropped to the floor, sighing. However, they weren’t safe as they could hear Hiro and his men slamming at the door. “We have to leave soon,” Jeongin said.

Without a word, Jisung stood up and opened a cabinet door. Not satisfied, he moved to another cabinet. His eyes lit up when he saw what he wanted, and pulled Chenle up. He pointed to what was in the cabinet, making Chenle’s eyes light up as well. “Boi! You’re a genius! How the heck did you rememberer that?” He screeched. 

“WHat? WHAT?” Seungmin demanded. 

“Hyung, look! Jisung’s a freaking genius to remember this!” Chenle repeated, pushing Seungmin to look at the cabinet. The rest of the boys gathered around the cabinet, to see... a locked metal door. “I don’t-I don’t really see anything...?” Hyunjin said quietly. 

“Yeah... me too,” Jeongin agreed. 

Sighing, Jisung moved forward, crawling into the small space. they could hear the lock clicking as he picked at it. Finally, they heard a little “Ah!”, signaling that he had unlocked it. He crawled back out, swinging the door open. Jeongin and Woojin let out a small yell when they saw Chenle dive into the cabinet, down the door. Hyunjin scrambled forward, and peered down the hole...only to be pushed from behind. 

“Wait. Wait, wait wAiT, WAIT! AHHHHH!!” he screamed as he felt himself falling. 

He fell deeper... and deeper....and deeper....

until....

____________

”I’m fricken’ tired maaaaan,” Felix drawled out, draping himself across Chan’s shoulders. 

“Get off me, you beast. What are you, a rug?” Chan snickered, pushing the younger off of him. 

“Tch, like a cat could do anything...” Felix grumbled under his breath. He stood up stretching his sore muscles. Chan had been training Feix, Minho, Yedam, Changbin, and Jisung for the past three days. He wanted them to be prepared for any fight that occurred, as it was quite impossible that they were never going to come across one. 

“Hnnnnggghhh I’m so soooooore,” Felix complained. 

“Well, at least you’re trained and ready to go,” Changbin called out as he passed though the living room on the way to the kitchen. Felix lowered his arms and sent a glare to the older, but it soon turned soft. He skipped over to the dark warrior, jumping on his back. 

“Carry me, hyung!” Felix called out. 

“Anything for you, princess,” Changbin replied. At that, Felix jumped off his back, then landed a harsh kick on the older’s butt. 

“DON’T CALL ME PRINCESS!” Felix screamed and proceeded to chase Changbin to their shared room. They passed by Yedam, and the youngest stared at the two immature oldies. He could hear Changbin’s shrieks calling out for help, but did nothing and continued on his way to meet Chan. 

Chan had been on Minho’s computer, finding more information on Hiro’s company and what they did, but closed it when he felt a weight sinking down next to him. He looked over and saw the youngest of the six looking absolutely dead. “What’s up, big guy?”

”Nah nothing. Just being around you makes me feel calmer,” Yedam said, sheepishly. He ruffled his hair in embarrassment and looked away from the oldest. Chan laughed and pulled Yedam into a headlock. “Wait, wait hyung! Let go of me!” He protested loudly. 

“Never!” Chan yelled, laughing evilly.

”Oh! Group hug, let me joiiiiinnn!” They heard Jisung yell, before they felt someone jump on their backs. 

“Oof,” Yedam grunted and fell to the ground. The door opened and Minho walked out, a bit shocked at the sight of the three boys on the ground. 

“Minho hyung! Come join!” Jisung yelled when he spotted Minho. At first, Jisung could see the hesitation on his eyes, but he finally gave in, throwing himself across Jisung. The younger blushed when he felt Minho’s chin rest on his head as his arms rested loosely around his waist. Finally, Felix crawled through Yedam and Chan, squeezing himself between the two. 

Yedam turned towards a laughing Changbin and sent him a pleading look. However, Changbin only shook his head and said, “Not today. You get to suffer!” then promptly plopped down Yedam.

“AHHHGGRHHQOJBQKHSOQOUBWDOUYF HYUNGS!”

***

”i won’t ever forgive you for that Channie hyung,” Yedam grumbled as he and Chan set up the table for dinner. Chan only chuckled and petted the youngster’s head. Just as he was about to make Yedam call the others for dinner, he spotted Changbin and forced him to do the job. 

Whining and stomping his feet like a little kid, Changbin stood in front of Chan, begging the older to let him skip the job. “What’s so bad about calling the others down anyway! it’s not like you’re washing the dishes or anything,” Chan scolds him.

Sighing Changbin finally gave in and screamed at the top of his lungs, “GUYS! COME DOWN FOR DINNERRRRR!”

It wasn’t too long until the other three boys were streaming into the dining room, eager to eat. Felix grabbed his bowl of rice from Yedam and plopped down in his seat. He waited until all the others were seated to start his own meal. The six boys had slowly but surely, started to become more open towards each other after the kidnapping, now constantly talking about the most random subjects. 

Although they finished eating after 30 minutes, they didn’t leave the dinner table until an hour later, too caught up in their conversations. When everyone realized that they needed to wash the dishes, they became silent and looked at each other, mentally arguing and deciding who would wash them. Finally, they turned to their good ol’ leader. Half of them giving him a look as if they were saying ‘You do it’, and the other giving him a look that seemed to say, ‘you choose’.

“Minho, you’re on dish duty today!” Chan called out before the second oldest could even say ‘not-it’. Four boys rushed out of there, leaving only Jisung and Minho. Minho glanced at him once and said, “Why didn’t you leave? I can do this by myself.”

Jisung smiled sweetly and all Minho wanted to do was squish his little cheeks. “I wanted to help, hyung.” he simply responded. He gathered an armful of dishes, and Minho grabbed the ones he couldn’t hold. The two dropped the dishes into the sink and silently started to wash them. The atmosphere was awkward, reminisces of the previous night’s events still hanging. “Um, Jisung. About last night...” Minho started to say when Jisung quietly intersected his sentence.

”Nah hyung, don’t worry about it. That was my fault for bringing it now you so suddenly. Just wash the dishes ok?” Minho flinched when he heard they light quiver in Jisung’s voice. 

“Jisung-ah,” Minho murmured, pulling the younger into his arms. He could feel Jisung’s shaking against him, and he absolutely hated himself for being the one to make Jisung cry. “Jisung-ah. Whatever you think, I don’t hate you, and I never will hate you. I hate myself for being like this towards you and I just want myself to change, I really do. I just need some time.” 

Jisung’s shoulders visibly relaxed when he heard what Minho said. “Thank you,” he whispered. He felt the older rest his chin on his head and he couldn’t help but think, ‘ _When did hyung get this tall?_ ” 

To lighten the mood, Jisung joked, “Hyung, don’t hug me with your wet hands, hug me when you’re dry.” Grumbling protests, minho let him go and the two continued to wash the dishes. Although they worked in silence once again, sometimes, Jisung would sneak on kiss on Minho’s cheek, and in return, Minho would splash him with water, making the two giggle. But _shhh_ , that’s only a secret between those two.

___

 

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” Hyunjin yelled as he fell down a long tunnel. He closed his eyes shut and scrunched his body into a ball, but opened them wide when he felt someone’s hand graze his hair. Looking up, he met eyes with the love of his life. Seungmin held his hand out for Hyunjin to grab and without any hesitation, he took it. 

With a strong tug, Seungmin pulled Hyunjin up to his level, then hugged him tight. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and the two fell together. Hyunjin swore that he heard Seungmin whisper into his ear, “Don’t worry, I love you.”

For some reason, he felt tears well up in his eyes, and he hugged Seungmin even tighter. When he opened his eyes again, he saw light shining somewhere down the tunnel. He knew that their fall was coming to an end, and that they would probably land with a splat, guts spilling out. “Seungmin, are we going to die?” Hyunjin yelled over the wind swishing past their ears. 

He couldn’t hear a reply, so he assumed that Seungmin didn’t or couldn’t hear him. What he didn’t see was that Seungmin’s eyes were trained on a black mass in the middle of the light. He knew that it was a trampoline that would cushion their fall. Hyunjin has no clue what was happening when he felt Seungmin start to switch their positions.

Before, they were falling, heads down, but Seungmin was struggling to flip their bodies around. Hyunjin looked into Seungmin’s eyes, and he understood that he had to let go. He gave him a quick nod, then slowly unraveled his arms from the dog-boy’s waist. 

The only source of connection now was their pinkies barely grasping onto each other. But, it worked, as they were now falling feet down. just as Hyunjin moved to grab onto Seungmin, he slammed into the surface of the trampoline, and then, he was flying. AGAIN.

He tried to control himself, but there was nothing he could do. He kept on falling then bouncinga back up. Finally, he felt a bubble encase him, then he started to fall more slowly. This time, when he bounced on the trampoline, he didn’t go back up. They moment the bubble touched the ground, it popped, resulting him to bounce a bit. 

He looked around, trying to find Seungmin, and almost screamed when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Turning around, he became face to face with Chenle. “Seungmin’s over there. come in,” Chenle said, making Hyunjin sigh in relief. Following Chenle, he found himself in a pitch black room. He heard the door close behind him, leaving him all alone. 

Hyunjin was never scared of the dark, so he wasn’t bothered very much. His eyes started to adjust to the dark, and he couldn’t make out any other form than a bed and little desk. However, another figure caught his eye. Sitting on the bed, was an outline of someone’s upper body. Lighting a small fireball in his hand, he shone it towards the figure. He sighed in relief when he saw Seungmin smiling at him. 

“Were you scared that it wasn’t me?” Seungmin teased the older as he sat down on the bed as well. 

“no,” Hyunjin denied, but his small smile gave away the fact that he wasn’t lying. Seungmin took his hand, and the two sat in silence. One by one, the other boys started to pile into the room until all six boys were in the room. 

“What do we now?” Jeongin asked. 

“We need to find an exit from this room. There _has_ to be a way out,” Jisung said, his tone becoming more urgent st the end of his sentence, as if he was trying to convince himself that there was a way out.

____

 

“RISE AND SHINE, CHILDREN!” Chan sang as he slammed open everyone’s doors. He skipped into Felix and Changbin’s room and left it as soon as he entered. Felix’s arms were wrapped tightly around Changbin’s waist and his legs were entangled with the older’s. “Huehuehuehue,” Chan cackled, grabbing his phone. Minho grumpily walked out of his room to see Chan slipping down the hall with his phone.

”the hell...” Minho muttered and followed Chan to see what was making him act like a creepy old man. When he saw Chan snapping photos of Changbin and Felix ( _TOTALLY NOT FOR BLACKMAIL PURPOSES_ ), he turned into a creepy old man as well. He started to cackle into Chan’s ear, scaring the older. 

“FBOWIYFVWOEUDYV AHHHHH!” Chan yelled, dropping his phone and waking up the two who he was talking photos of. 

“Chan hyung? you good?” Felix said, untangling himself from Changbin’s tight grip. 

“OF COURSE. EVERYTHING IS DOWNRIGHT SPLENDID!” Chan practically screamed. Sighing, Minho took him by the shoulders and steered him away from the Changlix room, making sure to close their door on his way out. 

Once he made sure Chan was situated with packing, he made his way to Jisung’s room. He knocked lightly, expecting th rother to still be sleeping. Although Chan’s screaming wasn’t pretty loud, Jisung was a heavy sleeper and could block out any noise. When he heard a small thump, Minho laughed, knowing that Jisung had fallen out of bed. “Coming, coming,” he heard the younger mumble. 

The door clicked and opened, revealing a messy haired, swollen cheeked Jisung. Minho thought that this was probably the closet he would ever look like to a squirrel. Without bothering to ask Jisung, he marched into his room and checked to mae sure he was all packed. The only things Jisung left out were his clothes for today and his phone. 

Minho felt weight fall on his back, and soon heard soft snoring. “Jisung, wake up. You have to take a shower before we leave.” Slowly standing back up, Jisung grabbed his clothes and trudged his way to the bathroom. “You want me to shower with you?” Minho called out teasingly. 

He knew that Jisung was now wide awake, as he heard a very panicky voice call back out, “NO!”

***

Changbin smiled at Felix as the younger passed him his suitcase to put in the trunk of the car. “Thanks Lix,” he said. Felix beamed with joy and skipped to the car’s passenger seat. 

“Nope, I call shotgun,” Yedam shrieked and pushed past Felix, landing on the passenger seat. 

“Why, how dare you! Perish, you little imbecile!” Felix yelled before he marched over to Changbin. “Hyuuuuuuung, make Yedam give me shotguuuuuuun,” he whined. Changbin just looked at him then walked over to the shot gun seat. He knocked on the car window, and Yedam scrolled it down. 

“How may I help you?” Yedam said cheekily. 

“Move, I want shotgun,” Changbin bluntly stated. Now, if it wasn’t Changbin, Yedam would NEVER have given up his spot, but he was secretly afraid of the older, so he climbed to the back seats. However, he made sure to give Changbin a little kick in the shins. Once Changbin saw the open seat he called out, “Felix, the seat is open!”

Felix giggled and ran over to the passenger seat. However, his grin turned into a pout when he saw Changbin already sitting in the seat, smiling. “HYUUUUUUUNG!” Felix whined and Changbin smiled cheekily. 

“What? Do you want the seat? Sure, come sit on my lap!” he told Felix. Immediately, Felix blushed and shook his head, stammering, “N-nah, i’m good. You can take the seat!”

As he climbed into the back seats, he heard the other members snickering and he crossed his arms, sulking. He overheard Yedam whisper, “whipped” and clocked him on the head. 

“You shut the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up,” Felix threatened but Yedam only laughed harder, resulting in the older to sigh and lean back in seat. 

Everyone was in the car except for the lovely leader. “CHAN! HURRY UP!” Minho opened the car door and screamed. Right away, Chan rushed out of the house, pausing to lock it. Everyone snickered how much of an old grandpa he resembled. 

“Where are the honorifics Minho? Hm? Please, I insist, call me Chan ‘hyung’.” Chan said as he started up the car, making sure everyone was in there. All of his plans would be ruined if they left even one member behind. 

“Never. You’ll always be Chan to me,” Minho cackled and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes to take a nap. Chan smiled when he heard Minho’s remark. Out of all 10 members, Minho was the most reluctant to become closer, and the thought of him warming up to them warmed Chan’s heart.

***

”hrrrrnnnggghhhh jISUNG HAN!” Felix yelled in frustration when Jisung won yet another round of Uno. From their destination in a forest located in Busan, it would take about 2 days in a car to get there ( **a/n: sksksks i hav no clue i just made that up** ). Only one hour into the car drive, it was already chaos. 

Chan knew that the kids would get bored so he brought some board and card games for them to play, but now he regretted it. They were screaming, throwing the cards in the air, and losing pieces. Not gonna lie, he was getting really distracted from his driving. Once Yedam threw a hard jenga piece at Felix’s head, Chan snapped and yelled, “SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!”

The car became silent and the kids started to awkwardly clean up the pieces of games that they had thrown. Chan started to feel immensely guilty for yelling at them, so he found the nearest grassy area and pulled over, forcing the boys to go out and play. 

“I’m not staying cooped up in that car for another second,” Chan explained. “We’re gonna leave in about 15 minutes, so don’t go off somewhere far!” 

All the boys scattered, and you can already tell that something bad was brewing.

***

Wanting to stretch his wings, Yedam found a closed off meadow and turned into an eagle. Dropping all his emergency gear since he knew that it would be weird to see an eagle with a backpack, he took off into the sky and scanned his surroundings. He loved the feeling of being high in the sky. It gave him a sense of peace. 

Soon, he lost track of time. Seconds turned into minutes. Maybe minutes turned into hours. He was flying high and far. Then he halted in mid air. He perched himself on a tree and turned back into a boy. He slipped on his glasses to get a better look at the sight in front of him and promptly fell off the branch. 

Running out from a small shed was a boy who looked EXACTLY like Jeongin. “Yang Jeongin? Is that you?”

____

”There _has_ to be a way out.” Jisung said, emphasizing the ‘has’. Seungmin looked at the younger with suspicion in his eyes. 

“Light up a fireball for us, Hyunjin,” Seungmin asked and Hyunjin followed his command. A small light emitted through the room and all boys sighed when thier vision became clearer. 

“There,” Jeongin pointed out. His sharp eyes found the hidden door right behind the bed. The boys turned to where he was pointing and only a few could make out the faint outline of the door. “Someone help me move the bed,” Jeongin softly called out and Chenle rushes over. 

Once the bed was removed, Jeongin tried to twist the doorknob to find it was locked. There was no keyhole in the door either. “We must be locked in,” Woojin mumbled and his heart started to beat quickly with fear.” 

“No, we aren’t.” Jeongin reassured him and the boys turned to look at him.

“What?” Chenle questioned.

“I twisted the doorknob and couldn’t hear the clicking sound of a lock brushing the knob. There has to be some mechanism that doesn’t involve a key. I think... when this room was first built, it was meant to trap enemies into thinking that they had an escape route. Workers here were probably taught about these rooms to trick them just in case one day they wanted to escape. One wrong move sends everything into high alert and the people here would know that someone is in the room. I would say it’s the twisting of the doorknob that sends everything off, but that just sounds too simple. This is an escape room where we have to solve multiple puzzles to get out. We have to be careful because the moment we do something wrong, we’re dead.” 

After his whole rant, a crackling sound could be heard, and a light turned on, blinding every single one of the boys. _“Attention, Attention, Attention,”_ could be heard calling over and over again from a small radio by a broken lamp on the ground. Without thinking, they all ran over to it. No one knew what to do now that they were standing in front of it. 

Hyunjin pressed the blinking green light and the voice over switched to: “Hello. This room has activated as it heard the signal words ‘escape room’. You have now an hour and a half to escape before authorities come in search for you. Please press the yellow button if a hint is needed. The maximum number of hints is seven. Please press the green button for repeat.”

They all sighed when they realized that it was merely a recording and that no one was actually watching them. However once a timer flashed onto the wall, they started to freak out. “Everyone chill! We can solve this, it’s ok!” Woojin yelled catching everyone attention. At the calming sight of their oldest, they started to focus. 

Something caught Jeongin’s eye on the timer. At the very top left corner, it said something, but he was too small to read it. “Jisung! Come over here!” Curious, Jisung jogged over. “Can you read that for me?”

”At 18:05 I always make my bed...” It clicked in Jeongin’s head. He checked the time and saw that he had ten seconds left. Grabbing the covers and and pillow he waited until the timer ticked to 18:05 and he quickly made the bed. When nothing happened he started to panic but realized that the bed wasn’t pushed in, so he quickly did so. 

The lamp flickered on, and a magazine dropped out. The magazine’s location triggered a floorboard and the loud banging sound of a door slamming open made all the boys flinch. They turned around to see a small cabinet with a telephone inside. Everyone except for Seungmin forgot the magazine and went to the phone, so he took the magazine with him and followed the rest.

A small paper was hanging above the phone. ‘ _Phone a friend :)’_

“Creepy,” Chenle breathed, lightening the intense mood. 

“What the heck? What number are we supposed to call?” 

“There has to be a clue in this magazine!”

They boys’ attention went to the magazine, and they all started to read. Eventually, Jeongin shooed the rest away to find more clues so he could concentrate. Except for Seungmin. He would never shoo away Seungmin. 

The magazine was an article about Wohamana Clerce. She was the founder of _Clerce Research and Medical Department._  Seungmin scanner the paper then caught his eye on a piece of information. “Innie, look at this!”

**_We recently had an interview with Ms. Clerce. She opened up about her personal life; relationships, health, friends, family. She admitted that Hiro Park, the founder of Hiro’s Science Institute, has been in touch with her and that the two have gone out on several dinner dates. Could this be the start of something new?_ **

“I don’t get it. They were going out, yeah whatever, but where’s the phone number?” Seungmin groaned. Jeongin studied it harder, then gasped in realization. He ran over to the phone and dialed a number, waiting for a response. When his eyes lit up, they knew that it had gone through. He kept on repeating, “4419. 4419. 4419.” He only nodded, not talking whatsoever.

Once he hung up, they all looked at him expectantly. He walked back to the light and searched around inside, finally clicking a button. Lights started to display on the ground, four empty digit spots. “How are we supposed to control these though?” jeongin whispered to himself. Chenle accidentally stepped into a spot, and numbers started to flash across the screen. 

“THATS IT!” Jeongin exclaimed and started to push a member to each spot. But they figured out that it was much more complicated then just standing on it. After wasting five minutes, they figured out that they needed to jump that many times to get the number. 

Right as the last digit, nine, fell into place, they heard a click in the door. It swung open, and the timer was turned off. “Run!” Seungmin screamed and pushed Jeongin to the door. Without thinking, he dashed down the hall. He must’ve turned into a fox midway because he was going much faster than a regular human would. 

Once he reached the end of the tunnel, the door was locked. “GODFUCKINDAMNIT!” Jeongin cursed and tried to crack the code. Then he remembered the phone number he had dialed, 0325. He entered it in and when it unlocked, he ripped the lock off and burst through the door. 

He didn’t know where he was running, but he was running somewhere.

From somewhere high up, he heard someone say, “Yang Jeongin? Is that you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOf i’m so sorry for the delay :(  
> y’all must really hate me now lol
> 
>  
> 
> insta: @ckimmy__  
> twitter: @ckjoo4


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized how weird it’s gonna be if yedam debuts with the new YG group. wElp there goes our jeongdam ship lmao.
> 
> *VIOLENCE AND BLOOD WARNING!! PLEASE DON’T READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THAT KIND OF STUFF!!*

“Yang Jeongin? Is that you?”

Jeongin skittered to a stop, almost tripping over his own feet. He looked around him and realized that he was now far away from the building and somewhere deep inside an unknown forest.

He tried to recall exactly how long he had been running for, but he was so focused on getting away that he completely forgot about the rest of the members. 

Panicking, he turned around to run back to the rest of the boys, but couldn’t find which direction he had come from. He started to pull on his hair, stressed. Suddenly, a gentle breeze rippled through the forest and he felt warm hands carding through his hair, calming him down. 

He jumped and snapped his head up to see who it was. Eyes widening, he took a step back when he saw Yedam smiling at him. “Oh. My. gosh. Bang Yedam?” 

Yedam took a step forward and before he even knew what was happening, he was engulfed in a hug and he couldn’t help but melt into the embrace. Yedam was only the smallest bit taller than him, making it the perfect height difference. “Calm down innie. Calm down.”

Jeongin listened to him. But only for a minute. Soon, he was freaking out again struggling to escape Yedam’s hug. “I need to find them, Yedam.”

Yedam looked at him confused. “Can’t you just use your senses?”

Jeongin’s eyes lit up and he tried to turn on his hyper senses. That’s the keyword. _Tried._  At first, he thought it was working, but when he realized that he couldn’t sense anything no further than at a 1 mile radius, his face paled, eyes going blank. Yedam immediately caught this and ran over, asking what was wrong. “Innie, please tell me. What’s wrong?”

”I can’t sense anything, Yedam.”

Yedam tried to stay calm and encouraged Jeongin to try shifting. Hesitantly, Jeongin shifted into his fox form, but could only last a few seconds before shifting back, exhausted. “I can’t shift anymore either.”

”How did you escape then?”

”That must have been some random energy that kept me going. Yedam, I’m starting to lose my powers. I can’t shift without becoming exhausted, and my hyper sensitivy is dimming. I’m scared, Yedam. I’m really really scared.”

***

From the very back of the line of running boys, Woojin watched as Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Chenle dashed out of the building. His heart sank when the door started to close shut. Panicking, he pushed Seungmin, willing him to go faster. “Fuck, move! Come on!”

He slowed to a stop as to not crash into the now closed door. Jisung desperately tried to jam it open, but alas, Jeongin had forgotten to tell them the passcode. Woojin gently pulled Jisung away, knowing that it was all over when they heard the alarm in the escape room go off. Doors opened everywhere, soldiers marching scarily in sync. 

One by one, the boys were shot with a sleep-inducing bullet. Woojin was last to be shot, and before he passed out, he made eye contact with Hiro. “All your stupid little efforts wasted. Just give up now.”

Woojin weakly laughed and said, “Our efforts weren’t wasted.” He didn’t give away the information that three out of six boys had escaped. 

***

”HYUNJIN!”

Woojin woke up with a start when he heard someone shout Hyunjin’s name in agony. It sounded all too familiar and he closed his eyes, hoping that this agonizing torture was merely a dream. A harsh whip to the thigh snapped him to reality. He let out a guttural scream, tears immediately falling out of his eyes. 

“Stop, please!” He begged, but the man didn’t listen. He continued to whip Woojin all over the legs until blood was trickling down. Without bothering to clean up the blood, the man walked away and tossed the whip to the side. He left the dark room, locking the door on his way out.

Woojin painfully dropped to the floor and tried to move his arms. He was stopped as his wrists were handcuffed to the wall. He was usually a composed and calm man, but he burst and screamed as loud as he could. “GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING HELLHOLE!”

He screamed until his voice was hoarse and he could no longer let out a peep. Silently sobbing, he looked around to see if something would help to heal his legs, but he was stuck in an empty room with a cold and hard floor. 

***

Seungmin slowly opened his eyes and was blinded with a bright white room. “He woke up,” he heard a woman say in the background. He tried to stretch his arms, but his hands were binded close to his body. He realized he was in some sort of body mold and he started to panic. 

“Doh is starting to panic. I repeat, Dog is starting to panic. Start operation now.”

The orders caused Seungmin to freak out more, but he couldn’t move, so he did the next thing he could think of. He screamed. He screamed loud and clear. A stream of curse words you would never think Seungmin would say spilled out of his mouth. 

All of a sudden, he heard a whirring noise close to his waist, then a sharp pain entered the right side of it. He was plunged into a world of dark. 

Confused, Seungmin tried to stand up and he found that he was no longer restrained. He let out a loud yelp and started to run forward. He completely forgot about the torture he was just going through and kept on running in the dark. Even though he couldn’t see where he was going, he felt free. 

He saw a faint light from afar and ran even faster. He slowed down when he saw an outline starting to appear and block the light. A face started to form and it seemed _so so so_ familiar, but he couldn’t remember the boy’s name. He just stared at the boy, hoping the name would resurface from the back of his mind. 

The name didn’t come to him until the boy fully appeared. Seungmin’s eyes widened and he rushed forward. “Hyunjin!” he called out, hoping to get his attention. The boy turned around to meet Seungmin’s eyes. The blood rushed out of his face and he started to stumble backwards. This monster was not the Hyunjin he knew. 

Everything was the same about him; his hair, nose, lips, body form. But his eyes. His eyes were pitch black with a white pupil. Seungmin screamed when blood started to seep out of Hyunjin’s eyes and he ran away from him, begging silently for Hyunjin to not catch him. 

He was plunged back into the darkness and ran as fast as he could. He knew that he was going to be caught as he heard Hyunjin advancing. With a last effort, Seungmin conjured a ball of poison and threw it at Hyunjin. He was shocked when it passed straight through Hyunjin’s heart. 

The halt gave Hyunjin an advantage, and he lunged towards the younger. Seungmin let out one last agonizing scream of “HYUNJIN” and then was cut off as Hyunjin cut Seungmin’s tongue out. Seungmin tried to let out a noise of pain, but nothing came out and he sank to the floor, blood pouring out of his mouth. 

He felt his life start to drain and he faded away...

Seungmin woke up in a world of dark, and a light far off in the distance, as if he was in a tunnel. He couldn’t remember anything but his name. He didn’t know how he had gotten there, how old he was, and basically his whole entire past. So he ran. He ran towards the light and came across a familiar person. 

The name was nagging at the back of his mind but he couldn’t remember his name until the person turned around. 

***

Jisung woke up in a comfortable bed, probably the most comfortable bed he had ever laid on for many years. Slowly, he sat up and stretched his stiff muscles. When he finally came to his surroundings, he found that he was very much alone in the small but cozy bedroom. 

He slid out of his bed and was confused when he saw his clothes. He was wearing some sort of white hospital clothing. Loose pants and a thin shirt covered his body, his feet bare. A mirror was leaning against the wall so he walked over to look at himself. It gave him quite a shock when he saw that he no longer had his signature ash-blonde hair, but his natural black hair color. 

“Sorry that we had to dye your hair black again. You just didn’t fit in with the rest of the folks,” someone opened the door and said. Jisung looked up with wide eyes and tried to bite back his smile when he saw his older brother standing in front of him. But when he saw Jaehyun behind his brother, he remembered that the two had been on the enemy side. 

Slowly walking backwards, he maintained eye contact with them, never looking away. “What are you doing here? Why am I even here?” Jisung demanded backing into the wall. Taeyong opened his mouth and tried to say something, but couldn’t make himself tell the sad truth. Jaehyun saw his boyfriend’s struggles, so he took over for him. 

“You’re a slave, Jisung. A test experiment if you will. You thought you and Chenle would get away from Hiro without telling him that you had one of the five senses? The shapeshifters aren’t the only ones Hiro is after. I wish you the best, Jisung.”

Jisung’s heart dropped when he heard the words “slave” and “test experiment”. He had no clue what Jaehyun was talking about. What in the world were the five senses he was talking about? Needing answers, he said, “What are you talking about, hyung? Stop lying to me. I don’t have the ‘five senses’. I’m a normal person just like you two. What is so different about me?” 

Taeyong finally found his voice again and said, “You aren’t like us, Sung. You are more dangerous, and one day your powers will destroy all of us.”

”You think your sweet-talk is working on me, huh. I’m your own brother, Taeyong hyung, please. Why didn’t you even stand up for me?”

Taeyong looked away, guilt filling his stomach. “Let’s go, Jae.” 

To Jisung’s dismay, he saw he two older boys leave and he started to cry hysterically. “DON’T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME AS TEST SUBJECT! I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!” 

Even though he wanted to run away, he flopped to the ground, crying into himself.

___

Hyunjin watched in dismay as the door slammed shut. He ran back to the door, grabbing the handle and trying to pull it open. When it wouldn’t budge, he started to panic and scream in frustration. “Why can’t this goddamn door fucking open?!”

Chenle ran back as well and mouthed something, the password? Hyunjin didn’t know, he was too focused on trying to open the door. Eventually, Chenle pulled on Hyunjin’s shirt. “Hyunjin hyung, we have to go. They can’t hear us and if we stay, the people are going to catch us well. It’s going to be a waste if at least we don’t escape.”

”Chenle...” Hyunjin started to say but something in his mind told him that Chenle was right. Tearfully nodding, he followed Chenle as the two boys ran away from the headquarters. Chenle could hear Hyunjin crying from behind him and his own heart broke a little, but he still ran.

Finally, Chenle slowed to a stop and felt a small bump on his back as Hyunjin bumped into him. He expected hyunjin to get off, but he felt long arms encircling his waist and soft shaking.  “Hyung?” Chenle softly called out. Hyunjin continued to hug him from the back and cry into the smaller boy’s shoulder. 

Chenle turned around and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck. He had a feeling that this wasn’t right, but he ignored it and buried his head into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. Eventually, Chenle pulled away and pressed a small hand to Hyunjin’s cheek. Hyunjin leaned closer until their foreheads touched. Chenle expected something more, but Hyunjin only whispered, “It’s getting dark. Let’s go somewhere safe.” 

Chenle nodded and slipped his hand into the older’s.

***

The two had found a small, empty cave and were cuddling for warmth. Chenle felt a small feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t tell if it was guilt or love... or maybe both. He shook off the feeling and wrapped his leg around Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin let out a low chuckle and the vibration from his chest tickled Chenle’s neck. 

He whined and tried to move away, but Hyunjin pulled him closer again, this time face to face. Without thinking, Chenle leaned forward and connected their lips. It was a feverish, hungry kiss. When they pulled away, a string of salvia hung from their lips.   
  
This time, Hyunjin dove in and sucked on the younger’s lower lip. Chenle let out a small moan and Hyunjin’s hand automatically went under Chenle’s shirt. Chenle gasped as Hyunjin started to move to his neck, sucking on the pale skin. “H-hyunjin hyung... this.. isn’t... right,” he said between gasps.

Chenle became weak when Hyunjin looked at him through his messy bangs. Chenle finally gave up and let Hyunjin take over.

___

Yedam and Jeongin walked side by side, letting their arms brush occasionally. “Where the hell are we even going?” Jeongin asked, clearly confused on his surroundings. Although he didn’t want to tell the younger, he could physically feel his senses dimming. This caused an immense energy drain and he was about to collapse. 

It was making him feel utterly irritated that they were ‘lost’. “Innie? Are you ok?” Yedam asked, feeling the irritation and exhaustion in Jeongin’s voice. Something in Yedam’s voice made Jeongin snap. It sounded like pity, and he did not need pity. 

“No! I’m NOT ok! I’m hurting and feel sick and exhausted and physically feel myself dying. I’m dying, Yedam, I’m dying! Don’t you understand? I’m losing all the things that made me, me. I’m going to become deaf and blind and lose all sense of the world around me. I’m going to fucking lose sense of you! You! My best friend, my only friend. I’m going to lose you...” 

Jeongin fell to his knees and he could feel the tears dripping down his cheeks. He made no attempt to wipe them and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to find comfort through his own warmth. Suddenly, he felt another warmth enevolope him. Instinctively, he removed his arms around himself and hugged the new body. 

He somewhat knew that it was Yedam who was hugging him, but it was as if he was in a dream. He couldn’t really wrap his head around what was even happening. An overwhelming pain showered over him and he started writhing in Yedam’s arms. Yedam started to panic at Jeongin’s sudden spazzing, so he hugged him tighter, hoping for it to be over. 

“I-it hurts, Yedam, it hurts!” Jeongin yelled out. His head felt like a hammer was hitting him over and over again. Extreme pain filled his ears and he felt intense pressure on his eyes. He closed his eyes to ease the pressure, but it only made it worse. He screamed when it started to burn and opened them, only to be met with a world of black. 

The only sound he could hear was his own screaming and when the pain became too much, he passed out. 

***

”Chan hyung, do you hear that screaming?” Felix asked. The five boys became silent and looked at each other. “Do you think that’s Yedam?” the younger Aussie whimpered. Without a word, they ran to the source of sound. The sight before Chan’s eyes made his blood turn cold. On the ground, writhing in pain, was Jeongin.

Yedam was desperately trying to calm the older boy, but it was clear that Jeongin was no longer in the right state of mind. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, mouth opened in heart wrenching shrieks. His arms were clasped around his head, as if to protect his ears from loud noises. 

As soon as Yedam saw the older boys burst out of the woods, he sobbed hysterically. Chan immediately ran forward and shoved Yedam to the side, taking his spot. Yedam flopped to the ground, and Felix took the crying boy in his arms.

Chan inspected Jeongin, but he could physically see no injuries on him. Chan knew that he could do nothing without Woojin or Seungmin’s experience in the medical field. So, he simply waited for Jeongin to finally calm down. He sent the younger boys away form the horrible sight so they wouldn’t be as traumatized as they already were. 

After a long wait, Jeongin’s cries slowed to a stop... but so did his breathing. Chan didn’t realize at first, but the moment Jeongin stopped twitching, he knew something was wrong. “Jeongin!” He screamed when he saw how pale the fox boy was. 

Without thinking, Chan kicked the poor boy. But hey, it worked. A white chunk flew out of his mouth, and he gasped, panting heavily. “Jeongin? Are you alright?” Jeongin stirred and flailed his arms around. 

“Hyung? Channie hyung? Is that you?” Jeongin begged. 

“Yes, innie, it’s me.” Chan said, worried. He crawled over to the younger and carefully turned him ove. When Jeongin visibly flinched and crawled away, Chan started to tear up and called out again, “Innie, its me, Chan. Don’t worry!”

Jeongin started to shake and let out little whimpers. “Ch-Channie hyung. I can’t see you. I can’t see you at all.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some self reflection, I changed the members’ animals. nothing very major, the plot wasn’t affected in anyway. Just giving a heads up.

Chan’s heart stopped beating. _What? Jeongin can’t see me?_  He was brought back to reality when he heard Jeongin call out again, this time more desperate. “Chan hyung? I’m being serious, I can’t see anything! Are you fooling me? Is anyone there?” Albeit being quite hesitant, Chan finally mustered up enough courage to slowly walk over to where the younger was lying on the ground. 

When he put his hand on the foxboy’s shoudler, Jeongin quite literally jumped away from the touch. He stared towards Chan’s direction and the older gulped when he saw Jeongin’s eyes. He previous dark brown eyes were now a pale blue. There was a milky trail of white on the outside ring of his pupil. The center was still black, but the outside color had completely changed. 

“You really can’t see me?” Chan asked. 

“No! Why would I ever lie about this kind of stuff??” Jeongin cried back, almost in tears. Chan immediately felt guilty for questioning the boy and cradled him in his arms. Jeongin sobbed into his chest, trying to find some sort of comfort. “Why me, hyung? Why, of all people, do I have to lose my eyesight? What’s the point of being the brain of this group now?”

Chan couldn’t find any words to make Jeongin feel better, so he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being. Eventually, Felix and Yedam walked back to the field with the rest of the boys. They had an unsettling feeling in their stomachs when they saw Jeongin in Chan’s arms. Although it wasn’t rare for them to be intimate, this just didn’t feel right. 

In favor of losing his eyesight, Jeongin’s sense of hearing and touch had increased immensely and he was afraid when he listened to the sound of footsteps coming closer. He scooched away from the footsteps but it kept on coming closer. he kept on scooching and the footsteps became faster. Just as he was about to stand up and promptly run away in fear, he felt hands grasp his biceps. 

“Innie! It’s me Yedam!” Jeongin relaxed and opened his tightly-shut eyes. He heard Yedam gasp and he became tense all over again. When he demanded what the problem was, Yedam didn’t answer. Instead, he heard Felix say, “Innie, your eye color is different now. It’s so pretty!” Jeongin couldn’t bring himself to say anything, so he blinked his eyes slowly. 

“I can’t see,” Jeongin whispered so quietly, that only Yedam could hear. 

“What?” Felix asked and Jeongin repeated his answer. The whole group became silent and Jeongin could feel Yedam’s hands drop away from his arms. Jeongin missed the younger’s warmth as he felt Yedam move away from him. He sat down on the ground and stared at nothing in particular. 

Felix sat down next to him and Jeongin was flooded with his scent. He smelled slightly like peaches with a hint of burned wood. The scent was oddly satisfying to him. “You have really pretty eyes, Innie,” Felix said, attempting to comfort him. The compliment made Jeongin smile ever so slightly and he replied, “Thank you hyung.” 

Jeongin felt Felix by his side for a long time, never leaving, even when the other boys left to go find other resources. “We came to find you guys. I’m just glad we found you.” Felix whispered into the silence. Jeongin nodded and felt himself falling over sideways. Right away, Felix caught him and said, “Don’t worry, we’ll be your eyes.”

***

Chenle woke up feeling cold. When he sat up, he saw that he was only wearing clothes from his waist down. He had a shock of panic so he scanned his surroundings. He saw that he was in some sort of cave and everything from last night came crashing down. Although both boys had kept their pants on throughout the night, it was still pretty heated. At some point in the night, Hyunjin had finally remembered that he had a boyfriend. 

At first, Hyunjin hesitated to keep on pleasuring Chenle, but he dismissed all of his worries and kept on plowing through. 

Chenle looked for his shirt and pulled it back on, shivering from the cold. He looked for Hyunjin and saw that the said boy was absent from where he was previously sleeping. He stood up and wobbly walked to the entrance of the alcove to find Hyunjin sitting and looking at the sun rising. 

He didn’t know if he should get Hyunjin’s attention or leave him alone, but before he could decide, Hyunjin called his name. Chenle froze and didn’t know what to say or do. Hyunjin turned around to look at him and Chenle’s heart flipped when he saw that beautiful smile. “Come sit,” Hyunjin told him.

Chenle accepted his offer and quietly sat down next the older. "When did you wake up?” Hyunjin asked. 

“A few minutes ago, not too long. You?”

”Two hours ago,” Hyunjin responded, chuckling. “I just had too much on my mind so I needed to clear it out.”

Chenle nodded in response then stood back up. “We should be going now. I don’t know where, but we need to get as far away as possible from the headquarters.” Hyunjin stood up with Chenle. They had no reason to look back into the cave as they had no belongings with them. 

It was as if last night didn’t happen. The two boys were back to being mere acquaintances and nothing more. They walked in silence, having no idea where they were headed to. All of a sudden, Chenle heard rustling in the trees. He grabbed Hyunjin’s arm to warn him. 

Hyunjin turned around to look at him with curiosity. When no sound came back, Chenle thought that he imagined it and shook his head with a nervous giggle. Hyunjin turned back around and started to walk forward when he too, heard noise. It was as if something small was pitter-pattering up in the trees. He looked up and jumped backwards when he saw two sets of eyes glowing at him. One was violet and the other was gold. But they seemed somewhat familiar to him. 

He looked closer and saw that the golden eyes had a familiar star shaped glint in them. “Felix!” Hyunjin called out with a huge grin. The figures jumped down from the tall height, revealing one black cat and an orange munchkin cat. The smaller cat morphed into an equally small teenage boy who sported orange har and a smile that Hyunjin was so familiar with. 

Hyunjin rushed forward to hug the boy, Felix meeting him halfway. Hyunjin spun Felix around, ecstatic to see him. He looked up from Felix to see Minho awkwardly standing behind him. Although he never had the chance to get to know Minho very well, he was still happy to see him. He pulled away from Felix and wrapped his arms around Minho. Minho promptly choked on his spit and his arms flew up in a very odd position. Finally, he relaxed and hugged Hyunjin back. 

“It’s nice to see you, hyung,” Hyunjin whispered to Minho. The older boy sighed and Hyunjin felt the arms around his waist become tighter. The broke apart when they heard Felix let out a loud laugh. It was a nice sight to see Felix and Chenle getting along just well. But it was as if Minho sensed that something wasn’t right with Chenle. 

His dark eyes started to glow a deep violet and he slowly started to walk over to Chenle. Hyunjin was thoroughly confused and had no clue what was going on. He stayed still and watched Minho stalk over to Chenle and made a move in the very last moment. 

He saw Minho’s legs crouch and the muscles become more prominent, about to pounce like a cat. ”Minho hyung!” Hyunjin exclaimed, breaking Minho out of his trance. Minho’s eyes faded to a warm brown and he straightened up, brushing his clothes. He was humiliated and wondered exactly what just happened. 

Hyunjin ran over to Minho, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hyung, are you okay?” 

Minho looked at Hyunjin once, then glanced over at Chenle. He whispered, “I’m okay, but I’m not so sure about that kid over there.”

Hyunjin followed Minho’s glance and watched Chenle’s eyes flash a crimson red. 

***

Woojin flinched and attempted to sit up. It had only been a day, but the torture was so real and so painful. Every two hours, someone was sent in to inject an unknown fluid into Woojin’s right leg. But before the injection was set in place, the person would do some sort of torture to his legs so he wouldn’t be able to fight back when there injection came. 

They would cut, whip, hit, pinch, and scratch his legs until they bled. Woojin had no time for his legs to heal from the previous injuries, so they started to build up more and more. Somewhere in the back of his head, he could hear Chan telling him to fight back, but he was just too tired to do so. All he wanted to do was sleep...

”Wake up, bastard!” He flinched awake when he felt something sharp run down his leg. At first he didn’t feel any pain, but then it hit him after a few seconds. His leg was literally cut open and he could clearly feel his blood run down his calf. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt the pain double as his left leg was cut as well.

The tiny prick that entered his right thigh next felt like nothing compared to the searing pain of his cuts. He let out a quiet sob and slapped a hand to his mouth so no more sounds could escape his mouth. He prayed that the guard didn’t hear anything and his heart stopped beating so fast when the guard left without a word. 

He brought himself to look at his wounds and the tears came even faster. He felt so useless. He was a healer and he couldn’t even heal his own wounds. He then remembered that it was about time that he would hear Seungmin shout in pain as well, so he ignored his pain and dragged his bloody legs to the thick wall. 

He pressed his ear to the wall and collapsed against the wall when he heard the young boy scream unintelligible words. It kept on going for a few more minutes and his heart hurt hearing Seungmin’s pain.

“Shhh, it’s okay Seungmin. It’s okay...” Woojin whimpered to the darkness of his prison. 

___

Hyunjin and Minho followed Felix and Chenle as the two cheerful boys talked about the adventures that they had embarked on. Minho’s words repeated in Hyunjin’s mind. He tried to ask Minho what he meant but the older boy refused to say anything related to what he saw. “Please hyung, can’t you tell me?” Hyunjin hissed. 

Minho shook his head with a slight frown on his face. They four boys reached a fence and Felix and Minho turned around to face Chenle and Hyunjin. Felix opened his mouth to say something, but it was as if something was caught in his throat. He kept on trying to talk but close it again. It hurt to say his next words, so he glanced over at Minho for help. 

Minho swallowed the saliva building up in his throat. “The others are right over this fence. But before we go to them, you need to know something. Jeongin isn’t the same anymore. So whatever you do, don’t talk about his disability, ‘k? Let’s go.”

Hyunjin felt all the blood rush from his face when he heard Minho mention that something was wrong with Jeongin. Before he could ask any questions, the two catboys jumped over the fence. Hyunjin jumped over easily but when he didn’t hear the thump of a person hitting the ground behind him, he turned back around. 

Through the cracks of the old, wooden fence, he saw Chenle attempting to jump over. He ran back to help the younger. He jumped back over and let Chenle stand on his hands. When he was sure that the younger was safely over, he jumped back across. The two boys ran in step towards the distant clump of people. 

Hyunjin’s heart started beating quicker when he saw glimpses of the boys he grew to care for. He could see Chan leaning over someone. The person on the ground whispered to Chan, resulting in him lifting his head and seeing Hyunjin slowing down from his sprinting. 

Chan’s face split in a grin and he ran over to Hyunjin, hugging him tightly. They swayed back and forth, not wanting to let go of each other. They broke away when all the other boys threw themselves onto Hyunjin. Hyunjin burst out laughing when he saw the eager and familiar faces.

But two boys were forgotten in this joyous reunion. Chenle akwardly stood outside of the circle of cheering boys and Jeongin was sitting in the shade of the setting sun. Chenle saw Jeongin and he became curious on why he was sitting alone. He approached Jeongin and became more and more confused as Jeongin didn’t even try to acknowledge him. 

Jeongin was actually very aware that Chenle was in fact in front of him; he could smell him quite well. The smell was familiar and yet a stranger to him. It took him a little bit to remember who the person was, but when he traced his memories back to when they had found two boys in the hallway of the headquarters, it all clicked.  
  
“Chenle, right?” Jeongin said out of nowhere, lifting his head to meet Chenle’s eyes. When Chenle saw Jeongin’s pale blue eyes, he was plunged into his memories.  
  
_Chenle blinked open his eyes to find himself laying in a field of white origami foxes. He stood up immediately and smiled to himself when he realized he was back. Back home._ _  
_  
“ _Chenle!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _There was that oh-so-comforting voice calling him. He turned around and blocking the light was a boy around his height. He was wearing a loose white shirt and white jeans, barefooted. A crown of flowers was placed gently on his shiny, brown hair. His face was covered by a white mask, but his eyes peeled through. They were a brilliant pale blue. The boy stretched out his hands blindly, searching for Chenle._ _  
_ _  
_ _Right away, Chenle ran over and took the boy’s hands, guiding him. The boy straightened up and turned to face Chenle. Even though his mouth was covered, his eyes crinkled up as he smiled and Chenle felt warm inside, knowing that the boy was happy. “Where are we going today?” The boy chirped._ _  
_ _  
_ “ _The_ _light_. _We’re_ _going_ _towards_ _the_ _light_ ,” _Chenle_ _told_ _him_. _The_ _boy_ _nodded_ _and_ _let_ _Chenle_ _guide_ _him_. _Chenle_ _didn’t_ _know_ _his_ _final_ _destination_ , _but_ _he_ _felt_ _a_ _tug_ _towards_ _the_ _direction_ _he_ was _going_ _in_ , _knowing_ _it_ _was_ _right_.

_Finally, the question that tested Chenle’s loyalty came. “Chenle, do you promise that you will be there for me forever?” The boy asked, gripping Chenle’s arm tightly._

_Without hesitation, Chenle responded, “Always. You can count on me.”_

_All of a sudden, the world started to shift and Chenle became confused. He closed his eyes to stop this nightmare. When he opened them again, he saw that he was in a white room and the only sign that the boy was ever there was a single, white origami fox…_

Jeongin wondered why Chenle wasn’t responding, so he repeated his name. Chenle came back from his memories and took Jeongin’s hand in his. He gently traced a few words on his hand. When Jeongin received the message, he became confused and tilted his head to the side, squinting his blind eyes.

Chenle had written, “I will always be your eyes. You can count on me.”

“Did you know that this was going to happen?” Jeongin asked.

Chenle was surprised at his question, but knew that he had to explain. He didn’t think Jeongin would catch on so quickly. “Ever since I was young, I’ve had visions and dreams. In those dreams, I was always helping a person who had the exact same eyes as you. I’ve always had excellent eyesight, so I guess it’s destiny.”

Jeongin stayed quiet, processing the information while Chenle crouched in front of him, patiently waiting for a reply. Jeongin didn’t know what to think about this. _Should he accept him? Or should he turn him away?_

Before he could give a reply, his attention wavered and his focus moved to heavy footsteps. He turned his face towards the sound and waited for what was to come. When he felt arms encircle him, he didn’t mind as he knew it was Hyunjin.

He was happy that the boy was back, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to smile at his return. Hyunjin pulled back and his eyes grazed over Jeongin’s, trying to find any flaws.

He looked over his shoulder and mouthed to Felix, “Nothing is wrong with him.” Felix raised an eyebrow, pointing his chin towards the foxboy yet again. Hyunjin turned back around and gasped in shock when he met eyes with Jeongin’s pale eyes.

Jeongin heard Hyunjin’s gasp and before the older could say anything, he muttered weakly, “I’m blind.” Hyunjin didn’t hesitate to comfort the younger, and soothingly rubbed his hands up and down Jeongin’s biceps.

Yedam saw the move and couldn’t help but feel a tinge of envy. Why couldn’t that be him? Why doesn’t Jeongin see him as more than just a best friend? _Yedam, what are you even thinking? This Jeongin isn’t the old Jeongin, you need to give him more time._

___

**2 days later…**

Jisung woke up, feeling sore all over his body. He realized that he had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable sitting position against a wall and sighed, scolding himself. He slowly stood up and stretched his sore muscles.

It was day two, caged up in this shitty hospital room. At exactly noon, a nurse would come in and inject some type of fluid into his IV. It worried him as he had no clue whatsoever what was being put into him.

He didn’t feel any changes in his body, which was good. But who knows, it could be a slow working medicine. He sat in front of the large mirror and stared at his reflection. He was extremely dissatisfied with the color of his hair and run a hand through its messiness.

He leaned back onto his hands, falling into his dreams.

_“Go! Faster, Jisung, faster!”  Jisung smiled at the man’s command. He increased his strength level and pushed the wheelchair, speeding up. They were racing around a track and he could hear the distant laughter of other boys._

_They made a lap, then another, then another. And yet, Jisung wasn’t tired yet. He still had the energy to keep on going. He was ready to keep on going, but the man’s command slowed him down. They halted and the man laughed, the sound echoing the track field. “Oh wow, Jisung, that was fun,” the man said._

_Jisung laughed as well and agreed. He didn’t know who this man was, but he felt like they had known each other for a very long time. “Who are you?” Jisung asked. When the man turned around, Jisung’s eyes widened._

_“Why, I’m Woojin, of course. How did you forget?”_

”Woojin hyung?” Jisung gasped awake. He screamed and hit his back against the wall when he saw Taeyong, bending over and looking at him, concerned. “What the hell?” 

“I just- I came to check up on you. Are you alright?” Taeyong explained. Jisung didn’t know how to respond. He was glad to see his brother, but he was still upset on what he had done to him. He decided to stay quiet and turned his head to the side, avoiding making eye contact with the older. “Jisung, don’t be like that, please!” Taeyong pleaded. 

“What did you do with the other boys who were caught,” Jisung demanded. 

“I-I don’t... I don’t know,” Taeyong stammered. 

“You’re lying!” Jisung yelled, his anger fueled. Why was his brother being so stubborn? Gosh, why couldn’t he just tell him what happened to his friends?

Taeyong’s eyes widened when he heard Jisung raise his voice at him. He had never seen Jisung get so angry to the point he raised his voice. But, he had to stay loyal to his boss. Taeyong shook his head and straightened his back, turning to walk out of the room. In a flash, Jisung stood up from his corner and ran over to the closed door, blocking the exit. 

Jisung’s eyes flashed a crimson red and he hissed in a low voice, “You aren’t going anywhere until you tell me what happened to those boys.” 

“Jisung, if you don’t move out of the way, you will make me do something that I will regret,” Taeyong warned him. Jisung eyed his brother’s hand as it creeped towards something that was tucked away in his waistband. He wasn’t surprised when Taeyong pulled out a gun, holding it to Jisung’s forehead with trembling fingers. 

“You can kill me, I don’t care. I don’t have anything to love for anymore. You left me, don’t you remember? You left me when I was just a kid. You left me to run off with your many boyfriends. You left me to join this-this hellhole and you don’t even care if it brings others pain. You left me when I lost mom and dad and I was to left to survive on my own. And then you come back to deceive me into thinking you still actually care for me? What a joke. If that’s what it means to play with people, why don’t you just do that for a living. You seem to be pretty good at leading people on, then abandoning them when it gets hard. You even did that to your own brother. I have no friends who would care if I died. The one person who I thought was friend left as well. So why don’t you kill me?” Jisung said with a smirk on his face. He might’ve seemed confident, but Taeyong could see the fear and hurt in his eyes. 

Taeyong tightened his hold on the gun and Jisung could see sweat rolling down the side of Taeyong’s face. Jisung couldn’t help but scrunch his eyes shut when Taeyong pulled the trigger. He embraced himself for the pain, but nothing came. He heard the gunshot so close to his head, but he was still completely safe. 

Jisung shit his eyes open to see a smoking hole in the wall next to his head. Taeyong grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the ground. “I’m going to send off an alarm to distract the other guards. You need to leave. Here, come on, I’ll show you the exit.” Jisung followed Taeyong to the only window. It was too high for him to reach, and Jisung started to doubt his escape. 

However, Taeyong slid his hands across the wall until his hands came in contact with something. It was a string painted into the wall, and with a strong tug, the string came loose and a ladder unfolded before Jisung’s eyes. Taeyong pushed Jisung to the ladder and handed him three keys in the midst of it all. 

Jisung grabbed the keys without thinking and when he reached the window, he found it was locked. “The black key is the one that opens it!” He heard Taeyong call out. He followed his instructions and quickly unlocked the key, throwing the window open. Right as he climbed out the window, he looked back to see Taeyong running back to the hole. 

“Hyung!” Taeyong turned around to meet his eyes. “Why didn’t you kill me?” 

“You’re my little brother how could I kill you?” Taeyong responded with a sweet smile, but it soon fell when he turned on his earpiece and yelled into it, “Subject test 0825 has escaped. I need back up.” 

Jisung took this chance to jump out the window. He didn’t realize how far up he was until he smashed into the ground, crashing onto his right ankle. “Shit!” He hissed at the pain. Turning back to look at the building, he saw lights flashing and could tell they were  going under a lockdown drill. 

He took a few steps forward, then full-out sprinted as fast as he could out of their property. He didn’t stop running until he no longer passed a sign that read, “Hiro Inc.’s property, PLEASE DO NOT PASS!!” 

It wasn’t until he stopped running, that the pain issued into his ankle came. He collapsed on the ground, gripping at his searing ankle. “Shit, I think I’m gonna pass out,” Jisung mumbled to himself, attempting to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He was panting hard, a little wheeze coming out with every breath. “Oh my gosh, it hurts,” he whimpered to himself. The pain was getting worse and worse and he had nothing to heal it with. 

“I need to get to a road. Yeah, that’s a good plan. Get to a road,” Jisung told himself. He stood painfully, wincing at his injured ankle, but managed to limp. He was thankful when he found a road a few minutes of his location. He sat down in the grass that bordered the road and hoped that someone would find him. 

___ 

“Hyung hyung hyung hyung hYUNG! DEAR LORD WATCH OUT DON’T HIT THAT CHAN HYUNG!” Felix screamed into Chan’s ear. Everyone flipped out as a creature limped out of the woods, collapsed onto the grass, then rolled into the road, straight into the car’s path. 

“Holy SHITBALLS!” Chan hollered and abruptly swerved to the side, avoiding the creature. He put the car into parking mode and ran out, checking to see if the creature was alright. He was completely mystified to see a boy around Jeongin’s age, knocked out cold. 

Small scratches littered his skin that was exposed, and clutch tightly in his right hand, were two keys. One key was silver and the other was red. He turned around with a helpless look and a shrug to the other boys who were downright terrified. “I need some backup!” He called out. “It’s a boy!” 

“How is _that_ a boy??” Felix yelled back, pointing at the boy was lying on the ground. 

“You wanna check for yourself?” Chan called back. 

“I actually do,” Chenle mumbled and pushed past all the other boys, running over to the leader. He kneeled down to get a better look and couldn’t believe his own eyes when he saw who it was. He gently rolled Jisung on his back and pushed his hair back, exposing his sweaty forehead. 

The movement made Jisung stur awake. “Chenle?” He weakly called out when he saw the older kneeling next to him. 

“You know him?” Chan asked, bewildered. Chenle nodded and ripped a piece of his own shirt, folding it and placing it on Jisung’s forehead.

”Oh god, sung. Your whole entire state is not too good. The hell did you do?” He scolded. He cringed when he heard his voice waver. Jisung let out a weak laugh, then pointed to his ankle. “My ankle. I did something to it, but I don’t know what.” Chenle didn’t know how to respond, so he stayed quiet and ripped a longer strip of his shirt off, wrapping it tightly around Jisung’s ankle. “Come on, up you go,” Chenle mumbled and he helped Jisung stand up. Immediately, Chan rush forward to help.

Jisung winced as he started to limp forward, but he barreled through the pain until he reached the car. He had never felt so tired and full of pain in his whole entire life. As he entered the car, Chenle gently set him down in the last open spot, snuggling in next to him. “Is that Jisung?” Hyunjin gasped. 

“Yep!” Chenle responded. 

“There’s another me?” Han Jisung shrieked. 

“No dumbass, let me explain,” Hyunjin took over and explained the backstory of Chenle and Jisung to those who had never met them before. During this process, Jeongin decided to familiarize with their smells and Jisung Park drifted off into dreamland. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know ive been absent for some time, and prbly will be for a while. i honestly hav no clue what i’m doing with this story, where it’s going, how to end it. but i know one thing for certain, I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY!! THIS STORY WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUED!   
> it just won’t have very frequent updates, i’m sorry :(  
> in the meantime, i will be posting some oneshots here and there so watch out fort hose, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo~  
> How is it so far? I have a lot of ideas! This story will have slow updates at first because I am still working on “To: Hoonie/From: Your Secret Admirer | December 31, 2018”. Once that is finished (finishing very soon, will be done by next Thursday at the most), I will be able to focus entirely on this story. Thanks!


End file.
